Uchiha Bonds
by kunoichifangirl26519
Summary: The Uchiha clan's Sasuke and Itachi love their lives just the way it is. Until, their parents gave them the most shocking new that would change their lives forever! What could the shocking news their parents gave to them? What would their reaction be? Are they even going to believe their parents? You'll find out sooner or later as you read on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Brothers Forever!

**Hey guys! This is my first fiction I'm posting so I'm hoping that you guys will like it! If you guys don't know, I am a HUGE Naruto fan! So, for a long time now I was thinking about writing a story but I wasn't sure if people would like it. I told all my ideas to my BFF, and she loved it so much that she said that I should post this on fanfiction! For now on, I'll be posting new chapters every Friday because it's FRIDAY! Everyone loves Friday! Anyway, I hope you guys love it, and if you don't, I won't say anything because it's your opinions, I can't please everyone! ENJOY READING EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the character, Kai-lan! Character appearances were used from a Naruto website!**

It was a beautiful day. There were two boys running around in the forest playing hide-and-seek. One boy who looked the age of two. He was a fair-skinned boy with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs that hung above his eyes. He was wearing a purple and bluish short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a crest on the back. That crest represented an exceptional, powerful, highly-skilled and a proud clan in the Hidden Leaf Village; the Uchiha clan. He was also wearing black pants and black shinobi sandals.

"Big brother! Come out, come out wherever you are!" The little boy called out while walking around, looking for his older brother. He glanced to his left and noticed a body peeking out of a tree. He quickly recognized it and ran up to the tree. "Ha! I FOUND you, big brother!" He said out loud while running up to his big brother. His older brother was around seven years of age. He had a lot of similarities with his little brother; like the onyx eyes and the centre-parted bangs that framed his face extending to his chin. He has short, straight, chin-length, jet-black hair. He had short, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes and he was wearing the same shirt as his little brother, but in grey and also wearing black pants and dark blue shinobi sandals.

"You're fast, Sasuke." His older brother said and gave his little brother a soft smile. "C'mon, Itachi! Let's play again!" Sasuke said excitedly. Itachi's smile faded and had a little disappointed look on his face. "Maybe tomorrow, it's getting late and I have classes tomorrow morning. Plus, father and mother will might get worried." Sasuke was sad. "Awww! C'mon, Itachi! One more time. Pleeease!" Sasuke whined. He didn't want to stop playing with his older brother. Itachi lifted his left hand and pulled out his index and middle finger. He jabbed Sasuke's forehead and said, "Sorry, Sasuke. Maybe some other time, okay?" Still, Sasuke was a little disappointed, but he understood and gave a bright face. "It's okay, big brother. I know you're busy with everything. As long as we can still spend time together, I'm okay with that." He said while beaming at his big brother. Itachi smiled back.

Then, something hit Itachi. "Okay, Sasuke. Let's play one more game." Sasuke was then full of excitement. "Really!? What game is it!?" He said curiously. "Whoever gets to the house first wins!" Itachi said. "YOU'RE ON!" Sasuke said as he got into position. Itachi got into position next to Sasuke. Itachi counted down from three. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Itachi shouted and he and Sasuke sprinted through the forest. Sasuke was ahead. "HA! HA! SEE YOU LATER, ALLIGATOR!" Sasuke laughed as he ran as fast as he could.

Itachi was catching up to him and they were neck-and-neck with each other. "Heh! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Itachi shouted out loud as he ran ahead of Sasuke. "AW MAN! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Sasuke yelled annoyed. The two ran out of the forest and were near the area where the Uchiha clan lives. ` I won't lose to him! NEVER! ` Sasuke thought to himself as he was running his hardest to catch up to Itachi. ` FEET DON'T FAIL ME NOW! `

**Well, that's chapter one you guys! I know you guys might think that this chapter is boring, but it's just the first chapter! Also, I know you guys realized that this is really similar to the actual anime, but you might noticed that I added some things! In the next chapter, Sasuke and Itachi got the most surprising news from their parents! I can't wait to post it! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far. If you guys didn't like this chapter, I'm asking you to please read the next few chapter because trust me, I think you guys might like it! 'TILL NEXT TIME! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprising Upcoming News

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry about my first chapter! My typing is totally messed up and my grammar is all over the place! Anyway, I decided to start posting new chapters on any random day because I have a lot of free time and I need something to keep me busy. Back top the topic; I saw that I already got a favourite! Thank you so much for telling me to keep on going! You are so supportive! In this chapter, Sasuke and Itachi got the big news from their parents! Trust me; you will not believe what the big news is! If you guys want to know what it is, read the story, review and tell me what your reaction is! HERE IS CHAPTER 2, ENJOY EVERYONE! :D**

Chapter 2: Surprising Upcoming News

Itachi was the first one to arrive at their house. Sasuke came running a few seconds later. "Awww! NO FAIR! I DEMAND A REDO!" Sasuke said. He was upset and annoyed that Itachi won. AGAIN! Itachi turned to Sasuke. "I wonder what the score is now. Do you know, Sasuke?" Itachi smiled, mocking Sasuke. His face turned a shade of red and steam blew out of his ears. Before he was about to blow, Itachi jabbed Sasuke's forehead again and said, "Don't blow your top, Sasuke. I know what the score is. I'm just teasing you." Sasuke looked up at his big brother only to see a smile on his face. "Don't worry Sasuke. Some day, you will beat me in something. Don't give up and keep on trying 'till you succeed." Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He then gave his big brother a big smile. "You bet! I'll never give up! And I'll never lose to you, big brother!" Itachi was surprised of what Sasuke said. He reached out his hand. "Made the best Uchiha win!" Itachi said smiling. Sasuke took his hand and shook it. "Made the best Uchiha win!" Sasuke said back.

They walked in the house, took off their shoes and walked into the kitchen. There was a tall, young, beautiful woman at the sink. She had long, black hair, and she was wearing a dull purple blouse with a red-plum shirt and a beige coloured apron over it. Like Sasuke and Itachi, she had bangs hanging on either side of her face that framed it nicely, she also had onyx eyes. She turned around and noticed that her two sons are back. "There you are! I was so worried about you two! You were supposed to be back hours ago!" She ran up to them and hugged both of them. "I'm sorry, mother. Sasuke and I were having so much fun that we lost track of time." Itachi explained, thinking that it was his entire fault.

Their mother sighed. "Well, at least you're here now. You're just in time for dinner." Sasuke sat beside Itachi. Their mother brought the food to the table and gave Sasuke, Itachi and herself a bowl, a plate, and chopsticks. Sasuke realized that there was an empty seat. "Where's father?" He asked, concerned if their father was going to eat with them. He never misses a meal. "Father's out at a meeting now, but he'll be back in a few minutes." His mother explained. After a few minutes, their father arrived. He had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders. He also had onyx eyes, just like his wife and his two sons. He wore a simple, green kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back, and wore grey pants.

"Welcome home father!" Sasuke said, glad that his father came home just in time. "Hello, Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto. Sorry I'm late, the meeting took longer than I expected." He said with an emotionless face. He sat down next to his wife. They started eating and chatted a little. "So Itachi. Did you learn anything at the academy?" Their father wondered. "I learned the substitution jutsu. Actually, I got it on the first try." Itachi said, almost proud of himself. His father had a soft smile on his face. "Excellent. That's m'boy." He sighed happily. Sasuke looked a bit disappointed. ` Why doesn't he say that to me? ` He thought. Then he spoke up. "Hey Dad! Me and Itachi played hide-and-seek in the forest. Then we raced all the way home, but Itachi won, again." He said in a certain expression. His father looked at his son and sighed. "That great, son." He said and got back to his food. Sasuke had a sad look on his face. Itachi noticed and felt sorry for his younger brother. ` You're trying so hard to get his approval. But it's hard to get it because of me. ` He thought guilty to himself.

It was then quiet when they were finishing off their dinner. Sasuke and Itachi were about to leave when their mother called out to them. "Hey Sasuke, Itachi. Can you stay put for a little while longer?" She asked sweetly. The two boys looked at each other in confusion. "Why? Don't tell me we have to clean up our rooms! Mine isn't that messy if you ask me." Sasuke said, thinking that's exactly what she was going to ask them. "No it's not that. Your father and I have something to tell the both of you." She explained. "Oh really? What is it?" Itachi wondered. "Just sit down and we'll tell you." She said when she sat back down beside her husband sipping tea from his cup. Itachi and Sasuke had a ton of other questions to ask but they decided to put it aside and sat in their seats.

When they both settled down, their father started speaking. "We have big news to tell you two." He said almost excited, which was very shocking to Sasuke, even Itachi was a little surprised. Sasuke was eager to know what the big news was. "What is it?" His father continued. "Well, the news is that…" He paused then sighed. He continued. "Your mother is going to have another baby." He finally finished his sentence and sighed in relief.

**Well you guys, that's the big news! THEY ARE HAVING A NEW BABY! I think you guys loved this chapter than the first one! Most good stories start of with a boring introduction, y'know! What do you guys think of chapter two!? By the way, you should really read the next chapter! Their reactions are SPEECHLESS! Do you guys know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl!? Do you think that Itachi and Sasuke are happy they are getting a new baby boy/girl!? I'll tell you guys some things; the father is going to tell them what gender the baby is! That's all I'm going to tell you guys! If you want to learn more, READ CHAPTER 3! It's amazing, and I'm the one who WROTE it! One problem though, it might take a while to post it because of chores and of course, SCHOOL! It always gets in the way! Chapter 3 is long so get comfortable everyone! I'm might post it like around next week! 'TILL THEN, BYE! ;)**

**P.S. Please review if you guys like it! I write better when people love my ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocked In The Core

**Hey guys, I'M BACK! Sorry it took so long to upload, I'm totally busying with school and everything else that I don't really want to talk about. Anyway, I got a guest review! Thank you for encouraging me to continue! Back to the topic, you read that Sasuke and Itachi are having a new baby! Shocking isn't it!? In this chapter, you'll see what their reactions are and if they are even excited to have a new member in the Uchiha clan! This chapter is really long if you ask me! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**

Just by hearing those words, Sasuke and Itachi had shock evident on their faces. For a few minutes, there was nothing but pure silence. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence. "W-W-W-We're having a BABY!?" Sasuke said, trying to get their facts straight. "Yes, you're going to be a big brother Sasuke." Their mother smiled. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Just by thinking of being a big brother, it was a dream come true! He always wanted to be a big brother, and he thought that it would never happen. Or so he thought. "YES! FINALLY, I'M GONNA BE A BIG BROTHER!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped up and down with excitement. Itachi, on the other hand, stayed quiet with unknown expression on his face.

` This just came out of nowhere. What were they thinking? ` He thought to himself. Sasuke was still jumping happily, shouting that he's finally going to be a big brother.

Eventually, his father got a little annoyed of Sasuke's excitement. "Sasuke!" He yelled loud enough for Sasuke to stop his hyper ness. "Don't get over-excited! You are an Uchiha, The strongest clan in the Hidden Leaf Village! So act like one!" He shouted, showing that he was being serious. "Yes, father." He sighed as he sat back down. He looked down at his knees with sadness. Itachi reached out his hand and patted his back; he tried to make his little brother feel better. Sasuke turned to look at him and tried to smile for his big brother. Then, Itachi turned to face his parents. "How long has it been?" He asked. "Less than two months." Their mother answered. "Mother! Do you know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl!?" Sasuke asked in curiosity. Their father took a sip of his tea and spoke. "It's best to know after the baby is born." Sasuke was too impatient. He didn't want to wait until the baby is born, he wanted to know now! "Aww, but I want to know now! Can you just tell us!? Please!" Sasuke begged. His father looked at his son and sighed heavily, looked at his wife and gave him a nod. Then he looked at Sasuke again. "Very well." He said finally.

Sasuke leaned in closer to hear better. "The new baby…" He started. ` The new baby… ` Sasuke repeated his father in his mind. "Is going to be a…" His father continued. ` Please let it be a boy, please let it be a boy! ` Sasuke said continually in his head, hoping that it's going to be a boy. Sasuke and Itachi were ready to hear what their father is going to say. Their father took a deep breath, he let it out, and finally said. "A girl!" He finally finished his sentence. The room was again silent for a few minutes. This time, Itachi broke the silence. "A new baby girl, huh? That was unexpected." He said sarcastic. He glanced at Sasuke who had a shocked look on his face, and his whole body was frozen. A few seconds later, Sasuke was unfrozen. "A BABY GIRL!? I JUST WASTED THE EXCITEMENT FOR NOTHING!? I WANTED IT TO BE A BOY!" Sasuke shouted with rage. "Put your volume down Sasuke! You can't change it and that's that!" His father yelled over him.

When Sasuke finally calmed down, his mother spoke. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Your father is right, you can't change the fact." His mother sighed. "But Sasuke. Why are you upset that you're getting a baby sister?" She asked. "Because if I had a little brother, I would want to spend time with him and be hid role model. Besides, I know for sure that she and I won't get along." Sasuke explained with annoyance. Their mother turned to her oldest son. "Do you feel this way too, Itachi?" She wondered. "I don't really mind that if we're getting a baby girl, mother." He said calmly and continued talking. "But…it was kind of shocking that we're even getting a baby." Sasuke turned to his father and asked. "How did you feel when you figured out that the baby was a girl?" He looked down at his cup of tea and stared at his reflection. Then he looked up at Sasuke. "I was actually shocked myself, son. But then, I was actually rather happy about it." Sasuke turned to his mother. "What about you mother?" She looked at Sasuke. "I'm so happy Sasuke. I can finally have someone to spend time with me. Besides, we need more than one female in this family." She smiled big to her son.

Sasuke groaned, disappointed. "I don't wanna have a baby sister. I would rather have a dog, but I know you guys won't allow it. I know for sure that we're gonna fight a lot with each other, I know she will get on my nerves, and I DEFINITELY know she would snitch on me at something that I didn't even do!" Sasuke said in an angry expression. "C'mon Sasuke. You can't just judge her; you haven't even met her yet so just accept it. Maybe, just maybe, you'll love her." Itachi tried to convince Sasuke. "I doubt it." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Their father sighed. "That's enough talking for today. It's getting late; we'll talk about this tomorrow. Goodnight everyone!" Their father waved before he left. "Goodnight, father. Itachi spoke casually. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Sasuke joked, running up to his father and hugged him. "Sweet dreams, dear." His wife whispered as she kissed his cheek. After he left, the two helped their mother clean the table.

After they were done, Sasuke sat at the playing with his toys. Their mother was at the sink washing dishes. Itachi left the kitchen ten minutes ago to the living room to train on his chakra-control. Sasuke sat there, thinking about his upcoming life of having a little sister. His mother noticed that his son was thinking deep. She came up to him to get his attention. "What are you thinking about Sasuke?" She wondered. Sasuke was snapped into reality, and realized his mother sitting right in front of him. "I was just thinking about my little sister." He answered. Then his expression changed; his face looked like he had an upset stomach. "Um, mother. I'm sorry of what I said earlier. It's just-It's just that I've always wanted a little brother. When you and father told us about the big news, it was the happiest day of my life, I mean, it used to be." Sasuke felt bad about himself. His mother got up, walked over to Sasuke, sat beside him and gave him a big hug. "It's okay, honey. I know you weren't expecting this. You may be right about you not getting along with her. But no matter what happens, she'll love you to death. I promise that." She said smiling at her son. Sasuke felt much better now. "Thanks mother. No matter what, I will love her back, even if she pushes my buttons. Even if I said I hated her." Sasuke said and gave his mother a big smile.

His mother gave her son a kiss on the cheek, and then said. "It's really getting late, Sasuke. Tell your brother it's bedtime." Sasuke nodded. He got up, and walked to the living room. He looked around and found Itachi sitting at the corner of the room cross-legged. Both of his hands were held in front of his chest; making a hand sign while his eyes were closed. Sasuke walked slowly up to his brother and whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Hey big brother, mother said that it's bedtime." There was no answer from him for a few minutes. Finally, Itachi opened his eyes. "Really? I must have lost track of time. "He said as he got up.

"What were you doing, big brother?" Sasuke asked in curiosity. "Nothing really. I was just controlling the flow of my chakra." He explained while he and Sasuke walked out of the living room. "Wow, really! Is it hard?" He wondered. "It wasn't for me. But y'know, everyone has their own difficulties. Remember that, alright Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. "I'll remember, Itachi. Thanks for the advice." Sasuke said to Itachi as they walked on the long porch to their rooms. Sasuke and Itachi made it to Sasuke's room. They both went into his room. Itachi helped Sasuke get ready for bed. He tucked his little brother. "Big brother, did you wanted a little sister?" He asked, wanting to know his answer. "I don't know, Sasuke. This will be a huge experience for the both of us." He was unsure.

"Sasuke, I want to ask you a favour." Itachi said, looking serious; which was surprising to Sasuke. "What is it?" He asked. He'd never asked him for a favour. "While the baby grows, I want you to promise me that you'll protect her, spend enough time with her, and especially, try to get along with her. I know she isn't what you wanted. Still, you're her big brother, and as her big brother, you should be her role model, like I'm your role model. Just give her a chance and love her with all you life." When Itachi finished talking, Sasuke had thoughts racing through his head. ` Why is Itachi concerned about her all of a sudden? She hasn't even been born yet. `. There were still a bunch of questions in his head.

"Will you promise me?" He asked again. Sasuke doesn't know what to say, but he decided on promising his brother. "Yes, big brother. I promise." Itachi sighed in relief. "Good, now you should sleep now." Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke's covers on top of him. "Goodnight, big brother. I love you." Sasuke said in a tired voice. "I love you too." Itachi said softly then placed his hand on his little brother's forehead and slowly caressing it 'till he was fast asleep. Itachi walked out of the room and slowly closed the door.

Sasuke was in his dreamland, thinking about him and his little sister. ` I wonder what she'll be like. ` He asked himself in his deep sleep.

**Well guys, that's chapter three! Hope you guys loved it! It took forever to plan it all out, but I finally did it! You guys already knew that the baby is going to be a girl, and you know Sasuke wasn't happy at all! But Itachi and their mother convinced him of giving her one chance. Itachi, on the other hand, is actually quite happy that they are getting a new baby sister, he just doesn't show it! Anyway guys, I know you guys want to read the next chapter, but it will might take a while. As you can see, I posted this chapter close to MIDNIGHT! Hope you guys loved chapter three, it took a lot of brainstorming but I hope it's worth it. I'll tell you guys one thing about the next chapter: It's the day when the father and the mother were going to the hospital for the baby to be born! The next day, Sasuke and Itachi visited the hospital to see their new baby sister! There are no words to explain their reaction when they saw their baby sister! That's all I'm telling you guys! I'll post the next chapter around next week or earlier, depending if I'm too busy! Until then…BYE! ; ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't post a chapter last week! I was heartbroken for the whole week because of a story posted online about me full of lies! I don't really want to talk about it because I'll start crying again! Thanks to my close friends and classmates that supported me and telling me that they know I'm not that kind of person…I felt much better! I LOVE THEM! Back to the topic, you guys read that Sasuke and Itachi are getting a new baby sister and Sasuke didn't like it at first but then his mother and his older brother convinced him in giving her a chance! When you read this, you'll immediately know what this chapter is about just by reading the title! Here it is you guys… finally! CHAPTER 4! ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 4: Hello Number Three!**

7 and half months later:

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha (their father and mother) were ready to go to the hospital. Today was the day the baby is finally going to be born. Before they left, they both gave their goodbyes' to their sons.

"Goodbye Sasuke! Goodbye Itachi!" Their mother said as she hugged them tightly. "Goodbye mother. Take care of yourself." Itachi said and gave his mother a bright face. "Goodbye, mother! See you when you come back home!" Sasuke said happily while he hugged his mother tight. "Will do!" Their mother giggled.

Their father walked over to them and gave them a quick hug. "Bye, you two. Don't forget to visit the hospital to see your new baby sister." He said as he hugged Sasuke. "We won't forget! Do you know what you're gonna name her?" Sasuke asked. "Not yet, Sasuke. But we'll think of something." Their mother sighed sadly.

Their father gave Itachi a hug. "Take good care of Sasuke…and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." His father said. "Don't worry, father. He won't do anything suspicious at my watch…" Itachi said and he gave his little brother a look that freaked him out a little. You're right, I shouldn't worry…you're my son after all…" He sighed.

"Well…we should be going now. See you two in the hospital." He said out loud. "Bye Sasuke! Bye Itachi! Be careful!" Their mother waved to them. "We will! Bye father and mother!" Sasuke shouted out while waving to his parents. Fugaku and Mikoto walked off the porch and onto the pathway. Sasuke and Itachi kept waving until they could hardly see their images anymore.

Itachi and Sasuke went inside. They were both given a list of chores to do. Itachi went into the kitchen to get started, while Sasuke went to clean up his room. He started by tidying up his toys and made his bed. He picked up his dirty clothes from the floor and dumped it in the laundry basket.

He then left his room and came back holding a feather duster in his hand. He dusted off his window blinds, his T.V., and other things that needed to be dusted.

He was dusting his nightstand and accidentally knocked a picture frame of the stand. It hit pretty hard on the floor. Sasuke quickly picked up the frame and sighed in relief that it wasn't broken or cracked in any way.

He looked at the picture in the frame. It was a picture of his parents, his older brother and himself. ` Sooner or later…there'll be a new member in the family. ` He thought deep to himself.

"I see you're done here…" A voice spoke behind Sasuke. It startled him and he turned to look behind him. It was Itachi. He stood at the doorway with his arms crossed and had a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here big brother…? I thought you were cleaning up the kitchen…" He spoke in a concerned expression. "I'm all done…I just came here to see how you're doing…and if you needed a hand." He explained. "Y'know, I don't need help for everything. I can do things myself." Sasuke spoke in an annoyed way.

Itachi chuckled; then said, "I'm going out to do an errand…do you want to come along?" He asked his little brother. "Okay! Where are going!?" Sasuke asked. "To the Uchiha Clan's Supply Shop to pick up some weapons for father." Itachi explained. "YES! I can't wait to see Granny Cat again!" Sasuke said with excitement.

"Hey big brother…we should tell her about the new baby!" he recommended. "That's a good idea…well; we should be going now, Sasuke." Itachi smiled.

The two got ready and headed out the door. They walked for a really long time, but they finally made it to the supply shop. The two walked inside. They walked on a long, dark hallway. Sasuke got a little nervous and stayed really close to Itachi. Then a voice spoke behind the two.

"I see that you're a little frightened, Sasuke boy…" Sasuke and Itachi spun around and sighed in relief. "Long time no see…Denka and Hina…" Itachi spoke with no expression. Behind the two brothers are two talking cats!

One of the cats was named Denka. He was a light-coloured brown cat with darker markings along his ears, cheeks, paws, and tail. He wore a simple blue kimono with a mesh armour underneath which was held closed by a simple white sash. On his forehead, was the kani for "shinobi."

The other cat was named Hina. She was also a predominantly a light-coloured brown with darker markings but only on her cheeks. She wore a simple red kimono with a mesh armour underneath which was held closed by a simple white sash.

"Yes, it has been a while, meow." Hina meowed. "So, what brings you here?" Denka asked as he lowered his head. "We need weapons for father. He's going on a mission in a few days." Itachi answered. "Why of course! So, did you bring two bring us a present, meow meow?" Hina meowed in curiosity. "Yes, we did!" Sasuke said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle of catnip. "Hope you like it!" He smiled big.

Hina pounced at Sasuke and grabbed the bottle with her mouth, the landed behind him. Sasuke gasped and then giggled as Hina turned around. "Like it!? I love it! Thank you very much, meow…" Hina spoke with the bottle of catnip still in her mouth.

Denka walked up to Hina. "Follow me and I'll take you two where Granny Cat is…" He said as he walked further. Sasuke gently picked up Hina then followed Denka and his brother. Denka stopped at a door. "This is the room Granny Cat is in…" He explained. Itachi slowly opened the door to see a room full of cats.

In the middle of the room, there was an old woman sitting on the floor. She had big, grey and wore cats' ears headband. She wore a simple orange kimono and a light pink scarf wrapped around her neck. Her nose was coloured in black like a cat's nose and had a grey skirt.

"Well, well…if it isn't young Itachi and Sasuke." The old woman spoke. "Hi, Granny Cat!" Sasuke waved at Granny Cat. "My, my…Sasuke, you've grown the last time I saw you…" She said.

She turned to Itachi. "So…what brings you here…?" She asked. "We need weapons for our father. He's going on mission soon…" Itachi said.

Granny Cat had a confused look on her face. "If that's the case…then why won't he get the supplies himself?" She questioned.

Itachi sighed. "Well…it's because—"He stopped. "It's because of the new baby!" Sasuke interrupted. There was nothing but silence.

"W-What do you mean?" She was in total shock that she could hardy speak. "We're having another baby…father and mother are at the hospital…" He explained slowly. "So…there will be a new member of the Uchiha Clan? That's shocking indeed…" Denka said as he purred. "That's just wonderful! So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" She asked. "It's going to be a girl…" Itachi answered as he gathered the supplies.

"A girl…? That's double the shock, meow meow…" Hina meowed.

A few minutes later, they all heard a door opened them closed. "Granny, I'm home!" A voice called out.

A black figure appeared at the doorway. It walked in and there, standing was a little girl. She had brown, shoulder-length hair and wore an orange, sleeveless blouse with a skirt. She had stocking and wore sandals.

She blushed when she saw Itachi and Sasuke in the room. "Hi, Itachi…hi, Sasuke…" She spoke nervously.

"Tamaki…! Did you hear the news…!? They're getting a new baby girl!" Granny Cat spoke with excitement; which was very unusual.

"Really!? That's fantastic!" Tamaki replied as she jumped with so much joy. "Do you guys know what you're gonna name her!? She asked.

"No, we don't. Our parents haven't decided yet…" Itachi said as he packed all of the supplies he gathered in his bag. Tamaki was a bit disappointed, but it was gone in a second.

"So, Sasuke…aren't you excited about it or what!?" She asked him. Sasuke snapped himself out of the kitten's cuteness he was playing with. "Oh…! Um…I guess…" He shrugged. "What do you mean? You're not excited?" Tamaki asked in curiosity.

"It's not that I'm not excited. It's just…I wanted it to be a boy." Sasuke spoke with his head down. "Oh…I'm sorry…" Tamaki apologized.

"Well…should be going now. Thank you for everything…" Itachi thanked Granny Cat as he handed her the money. "Anytime…good luck with baby…! And make sure she visits us once in a while." Granny Cat said before they left the room.

"Um…goodbye, Itachi…goodbye, Sasuke…" Tamaki said as she blushed. "See you later…Tamaki…" Itachi grinned at her which made her blushed even more. "Bye, Tamaki!" Sasuke waved. Tamaki waved back at him. "Bye, Denka and Hina! Bye Granny Cat!" Sasuke spoke in a high tone.

"Goodbye, Sasuke boy! See you next time when you have the baby." Denka purred. "Yes, we can't wait to see our sweetie, meow…" Hina meowed with excitement. "Take good care of yourselves…and try to come up with a name for the baby…she needs one, after all." Granny Cat pointed out. "We'll try…thanks again." Itachi said while he and Sasuke walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

They walked through the dark, long hallways. They made it out of the shop and walked all the way home without saying a single word.

By the time they got back, it was already close to 9:00 pm. "We have an hour before bedtime. What do you want to do…?" Itachi asked his little brother. "Nothing, really…I just want something to eat and go to bed…" Sasuke replied in a low tone. Itachi's face showed a little bit of concern. ` I wonder what he's thinking about. `.

"Besides, we have to visit father and mother tomorrow at the hospital." Sasuke said. He made a really good point. "You're right, Sasuke! We cannot miss our chance meeting our new baby sister." Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back at him.

The two went into the kitchen and ate their dinner. By the time they were done, It was close to 10:00 pm. The said goodnight to each other and walked over to their rooms

Sasuke opened the door to his room and went inside. He got dressed into his night-clothes and got into bed. ` So tomorrow…we'll meet our new baby sister… ` He thought to himself as he fell asleep.

Itachi opened the door to his room and walked over to his window. He opened it and gazed up at the moon. ` So tomorrow…is the day we'll finally meet her…` He thought to himself. He then closed the window and went right to bed.

The next morning, Itachi and Sasuke woke up earlier than usual. They headed out the door and walked through the village. The Hidden Leaf Village was like any other village; bright blue skies, big houses and apartments, different sorts of stops and restaurants, and most importantly, its people. Kids running around, adults chatting away with their friends, and ninja moving from roof to roof.

Itachi and Sasuke made it to the Hidden Leaf Village's Hospital. They sighed in and were given the room their parents were in; A15. They walked along the hallways, looking for the room.

Finally, they found the room. Itachi slowly opened the door to see their father sitting on a small stool next to the bed and their mother in the bed. She wore a gown. She held something in her hands. It was wrapped in a blanket like a burrito.

Their mother's eyes were filled with tears of joy. Their father turned around and noticed that his sons were standing at the doorway. "Finally, you came!" He had a beamed look on his face. Sasuke and Itachi slowly walked inside.

Their mother looked up at them. "Come closer…I have a surprise for you two…" She whispered so softly. They walked closer to the bed. Their mother held out the blanket in her arms and inside was a small baby girl. She slept soundly cuddled in her mother's arms.

She had peach skin and black hair. She was smaller than expected but she looked really healthy.

Itachi gazed at the beautiful miracle in their mother's arms. ` She'd just so beautiful! I have never loved someone so fast before. Just by looking at her…she'll bring joy to tour clan…` He thought deep to himself.

Sasuke just stared at his baby sister with an unreadable expression. His mother looked at her son with concern. "So…what do you think of her, Sasuke?" She asked; she wondered what his answer would be.

Sasuke was still quiet. Then, he inhaled and then he spoke. "She…She's beautiful! I love her so much! I can't believe that this beautiful thing is my baby sister!" He said softly while tearing up. "I told you you'll love her…and I know for a fact that she'll love you back…" She smiled.

She turned to Itachi. "Do you want to hold her, Itachi?" She asked his oldest son. Itachi snapped himself into reality. "O-Okay." He beamed. Their mother handed the baby to him.

He gently took the baby out of her arms and cradled his baby sister. He started tearing up the minute he saw her face. "Hi there…nice to meet you…my name is Itachi Uchiha…I'm your big brother…" He whispered to his baby sister.

"Can I hold her?" Sasuke asked. "Alright…but be gentle…" Their father sighed. Itachi gently handed the baby to Sasuke. He carefully took the baby and held her really close to him. "Hi…I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You are the cutest thing I've ever seen. To be honest…I actually didn't want a baby sister…I wanted a baby boy…but I take back everything I said…" He smiled at his baby sister.

"Well, Sasuke…is she something you want…?" Itachi asked. "Yep…this is my baby sister…and I'm her big brother!" He beamed.

Itachi and their parents smiled big as they gazed at the beautiful gift they were given.

**THE END!**

**That's chapter 4! Hope you guys loved it! Well, the baby girl is finally here and Sasuke is finally a big brother! I'm telling you, it's hard making a new chapter, but I finally did it! In the next chapter, the baby was brought home and everyone spent a lot of time with her; except their father. He had shocking news about the baby. And he had a plan that involves her. The news was so shocking that their mother was in total shock when he told her, and his plan made it all worse! What will the news be!? What is their father's plan!? Well…you'll find out in the next chapter! Sorry again you guys for not posting this chapter last week! What happened was way too dramatic for me! Anyway, please review my story and tell me what you think about the story so far! That would really help! 'TIL THEN…BYE GUYS! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting the next chapter last week! Anyway, I have some really bad new! I'm going on vacation on June 13, 2013; and I won't be back until August 26, 2013! So I can't post chapters because there'll might be bad internet access! My mom said that they'll have wifi in some parts of the area! Believe me, I don't wanna go! I'm gonna miss my Grad. Trip and Graduation Ceremony! Plus I won't post chapters for you guys! I'll miss you guys so much! :'( Back to the topic, so far, Sasuke and Itachi baby sister is finally born! The whole family loved her, especially Itachi. But, he had a suspicion when their father, Fugaku, wanted to speak with his wife, Mikoto, in private! What Fugaku is about to tell Mikoto will be shocking! Well, it's shocking for me, I don't know about you guys! Anyway guys, this will might be my last chapter until August 26, 2013! Here's CHAPTER 5! ENJOY! ;)**

**Chapter 5: Longest Moment, Shortest Time**

2 days later:

Sasuke and his mother sat in the living room as they watch the baby drank out of the bottle. She enjoyed drinking warm milk, especially when her mother feeds her.

A few minutes later, Itachi walked in the living room. He had a bright face when he saw his baby sister happily drinking her milk.

"Hello, Itachi. How was your day at the academy?" Their mother smiled.

"It was good…how's our baby sister?" He asked as his smile grew bigger as he looked at his sister.

"As always…she's better than ever…" She said as she tickled her daughter. The baby reacted by giggling and smiling.

Unfortunately, the family still hadn't come up with a name for the baby. They had some ideas, but they weren't good enough. Their father returned an hour later from an Uchiha meeting.

"Hello, father! Want to help us feed the baby?" Sasuke asked with excitement.

"No thank you, Sasuke. Maybe next time…" He sighed as he left the room. He was still thinking the meeting that occurred earlier today.

-Flashback-

"But sir…don't you think this is a bad idea…I mean, she isn't even a week old!" One Uchiha spoke.

"I have already made my decision. Tomorrow evening, the baby shall be no more!" He spoke in a straight expression.

Maybe we should think this through…I mean, she is your daughter…and your wife and your sons will be heartbroken." Another Uchiha explained.

"I'm willing to take that risk…this is for the sake of the clan…" He spoke.

The members of the Uchiha clan had confused looks on their faces. "W-What do you mean for the sake of the clan?" One of them questioned.

Their leader sighed. ` There's no point of keeping it a secret from them…I have no choice. ` He thought to himself.

"That day…when the baby was born, I asked the doctor to run some tests of the baby. He came back with the results, but he asked me to talk to him outside of the room. When we got out of the room, he told me the most shocking news." He explained.

The member's eyes grew wide. "What was the news?" A member asked.

Fugaku closed his eyes as he spoke, "She has some mysterious powers that may even surpass the Hokage."

Everyone gasped in horror. "What!? That's not possible! How can that be!?"

"That's not all… The doctor also told me that she had already awakened her sharigan." He added.

The members were completely frozen from total shock. "That's unbelievable…impossible!" One member shouted.

"Yes, indeed…but I still don't understand why you're getting rid of your own daughter?" A member questioned.

Fugaku had a hard time of how he should tell them. Then he decided to give it to them straight ahead.

"It's because she might cause a threat to the Uchiha Clan." The members aren't really sure what he was talking about.

"What do you mean she'll cause a threat to the clan?" An Uchiha questioned.

"There's a possible chance that she can't control her powers and that she'll go out of control." He explained.

"Well, if you put it that way…I guess that's reasonable….but, what about Mikoto and your sons…how are you going to tell them?" Another Uchiha questioned.

Fugaku took a deep breath and said, "I'll tell Mikoto somehow…but, I won't tell the boys…" Fugaku made up his mind.

"Why aren't you telling them?" An Uchiha asked in concern.

Fugaku was silent for a while and then he spoke.

"Because Itachi and Sasuke love their little sister more than anything and they've gotten close to her. If I tell them, they'll do anything to stop it from happening." He answered.

"But, what will—"An Uchiha was interrupted by their leader.

"This meeting is over! You're all dismissed!" Fugaku announced and left the room.

-End of Flashback-

1 hour later:

The family was enjoying their lunch. Itachi finished his plate faster than usual.

"Mother…can I feed the baby?" He asked politely.

"Sure Itachi…her bottle is in the fridge." She said as she pointed her finger at the fridge.

Itachi got up from his seat and headed towards the fridge. He took the bottle and walked over to where the baby was. She was lying in her baby chair. She looked at her big brother and made happy sounds. It made Itachi really happy.

He crouched down and gently took the baby out of her chair. He cradled her as he feed her. She happily drank her milk which made him smiled even more. After a few minutes, she looked a little sleepy. Itachi stopped feeding her and gently rocked her.

She was fast asleep in her big brother's arms. He carefully placed his little sister back in her baby chair.

After lunch, everyone helped out cleaning, except their father. A while later, Itachi and Sasuke sat at the corner of the kitchen, watching their baby sister.

"She's so adorable…don't you think, Sasuke!?" Itachi beamed.

"She is! But, not as adorable as me!" Sasuke spoke in a heroic expression that made Itachi laugh.

Mikoto was at the sink, washing dishes. She turned her head at a 90 degrees angle and smiled at Sasuke.

Fugaku walked in the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Hello, father…want to play with the baby!? Sasuke asked and gave him a bright face.

"Sorry, Sasuke, I can't." He said then walked over to his wife.

"Hello, Fugaku…is there anything I can do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I want to talk to you in private later, okay?" He said to her.

Mikoto had a confused look on her face. She nodded then Fugaku left the kitchen.

Itachi overheard the conversation. ` I wonder what that is all about…. ` He thought; concerned about what their father wanted to talk to their mother about and why does it have to be in private?

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't concerned about it at all. He was too busy, playing with their baby sister.

` Whatever it is…I'm getting a bad feeling about it… ` He thought as he went back on playing with the baby.

6 hours later:

By the time it was around 6:00 pm, the whole house was quiet. Sasuke was in his room watching TV, and the baby was fast asleep in her crib.

Itachi walked over to the room where his parents are. He was concerned about the private conversation they were having this evening, so he decided to ease drop on them. He placed his ear carefully against the door to hear.

"Alright, Fugaku…what's going on?" Mikoto asked casually.

"I wanted to talk to you about the baby…" Fugaku answered.

Itachi flinched in concern. ` So…it's about our baby sister… ` He thought.

"Oh…if that's all you wanted to talk about…then why do you want to talk in private?" She spoke in a little annoyed expression.

"I don't want Sasuke or Itachi to know about this…" He answered; which made his wife a bit concerned.

"About what?" She asked.

Fugaku sighed then he spoke. "The day when the baby was born, the doctor wanted to talk to me in private about her…" He explained.

Itachi remembered that day when his father left the room with no explanation.

` Is this all about the conversation he had with the doctor? What did him and the doctor talked about? ` He asked himself then went back on listening.

"Well…what did the doctor say?" Mikoto asked as she got chills.

"He said that she has some unknown power inside of her and it may even surpass the Hokage." He answered.

Mikoto and Itachi (listening the conversation outside of the room) gasped in horror.

` What!? She has powers the day she was born…and it may even surpass the Hokage!? How can that be possible!? Sasuke hasn't had any powers yet! ` Itachi thought t himself in shock.

He finally calmed a little and went back listening to the conversation.

Mikoto was in total shock that her whole body was frozen.

"Sh-She has powers that surpass the Hokage…how's that even possible!?" She spoke in a slow, low tone.

"That's not all…" Fugaku spoke as he closed his eyes.

` What…there's more!?" Itachi said in his head. He got a little nervous of what his father was going to say next.

"He also said that she awakened her sharigan…" He said.

Just by hearing those words made Mikoto and Itachi gasped in fear.

` She awakened her sharigan, too!? This is…I can't explain it! ` Itachi thought as his whole body shook like a new-born pup.

"What…she awakened the sharigan already!?" Mikoto replied in a frightened expression.

"Yes…I was shocked myself…" Fugaku said as he nodded.

"The meeting I had earlier…I told the members of the Uchiha Clan…and I told them about my plan…" He said.

Mikoto showed a confused face to her husband. "Plan…? What plain?" Mikoto questioned.

Itachi was still outside of the room, still listening to the conversation.

` He has a plan…and the baby is a part of it…` He thought.

Itachi was worried about the plan because there's a chance that she might be harmed. That's not even the last thing he ever wanted to happen.

"I'm getting rid of the baby, once and for al…" He spoke.

Mikoto and Itachi couldn't believe their ears. Tears filled Mikoto's eyes.

"What…!? Y-You're going to kill her!? B-But why…?" She stuttered. She tried to hold back her tears.

"Because, I'm worried that she'll harm our clan…especially you and our sons. Plus, her powers might be uncontrollable…she'll might even destroy the whole village." He explained to her.

"B-But…I don't want her gone…this is my first daughter. How could you, Fugaku!? How could you be so cruel!?" Mikoto said out loud. She didn't hold back; she let all her feelings out.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto. Seeing you cry is the last thing I wanted to see…but, you know it's for our safety…" He said.

He got up and walked over to his wife. He sat down beside her and gave her a hug.

"Believe me…I hate this more than you do…I feel so guilty for doing it…" He spoke in a sad tone.

"If that's how you feel…then why are you doing this!?" Mikoto spoke with rage.

"It's my duty as the leader of the Uchiha Clan; to protect its members…no matter the cost…" He explained. He lifted his hand and strokes her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Please understand, Mikoto…" He begged as he held his wife's hand.

Mikoto lowered her head, and then looked up at him. "I understand…" She finally said.

Fugaku gave her a soft smile, and then pulled her in for another big hug. She slowly hugged him back.

Outside the room, Itachi just stood there at the door. Tears poured out of his eyes. He couldn't believe what he heard. By the end of the day, his baby sister will be killed…by her own father!

` Father is going to kill my baby sister!? How could he!? She hasn't been any threat to us! She doesn't deserve this! NOT AT ALL! ` He thought.

Itachi ran through the hallway and on the long porch to his room. He hot into his room, locked the door and poured all his feelings out. He dropped down to his knees and placed his hands on the floor in front of him.

"How could you be so cruel!? She doesn't deserve this! It doesn't matter if she already awakened her sharigan or if she has invincible powers…she can't be killed!" He cried his heart out. More tears spilled from his eyes and dripped on the floor.

Then, he had an idea. "I know what I must do…" He said to himself.

He quickly gathered all of his ninja equipment from his closet.

` I will stop him from killing my sweetie…I will protect her, even if it costs me my life…I'll do anything to protect my little sister!" He said in his mind.

He was determined to protect someone who he loves more than anything in the world. He'll do anything to stop his father from killing his sweetie, even if it means killing him.

**THE END!**

**Well, that's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry is the story was a bit sloppy; I'm just too busy with my vacation that I'm going on Tuesday! I'm sorry again for not posting chapters in the summer! I really wanna do it more than anything! On the other hand, I might be lucky to get wifi to post more chapters! Cross your fingers, you guys! Back to the topic, Fugaku told Mikoto and the clan about the news he received the day the baby was born; she awakened her sharigan and she obtains a mysterious power that surpasses the Hokage! But, Itachi also heard the news when he wasn't supposed to, and now he's planning something! What do you guys think he's planning!? Will the baby live or will she meet her end!? You guys will find out in CHAPTER 6! Thanks for reading my story you guys! It means a lot! See you guys in two months! Or next week, depending if I get wifi from somewhere. 'Till then…BYE! ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back from my vacay! I have some big news to tell you about my story! First of all, this is the last chapter of when Sasuke and Itachi's little sister is a baby! That means the next chapter is years later, when they've grown up! I'm planning on doing that sort of thing so it won't get boring! Second of all, while I was on my trip, I brainstormed some ideas for the next chapters of my story and wrote them on my note book. I've made it up to Chapter 15! Anyway, I've missed you guys so much and I'm so excited on doing the story again! Before I get started, I wanted to thank someone named Charrmed! He/She has been reviewing every single one of the chapters I've posted and they were so positive! Thank so for the compliments! Down to business, in the last chapter, their father told the entire clan and Mikoto about the baby's powers and that she awakened her sharigan! His plan was to kill her for the safety of the clan! Fortunately, Itachi listened to their conversation and was in total shocked of what he heard! What do you think He's planning on doing? Will he be able to save his baby sister? Or this is the end for her? Here it is, you guys…CHAPTER 6! ENJOY **

**Chapter 6: The Baby with a Deep Inner Desire to Inspire **

When Itachi was finished gathering his equipment, he slid it under his bed. He walked out of his room, and walked over to his baby sister's room. He went into her room and walked over to her bed only to see her sleeping soundly in her comfy crib. He bent down and gently kissed her on the forehead. She gave him a smile and happy sounds in her sleep. It made him so happy to see her smile, until his face changed into a gloomy emotion.

"I might not be able to see you grow, see you train, see you becoming a strong kunoichi, and your smiling face." He said as tears filled his eyes.

"It was a miracle for you to be apart of this family. And yet… you have to live a short amount of time. I'm so sorry… " He said softly as he wiped his tears off with his hand.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing will harm you. And I swear… I will protect you… I'll be more than happy to risk my life for you… "He said with a straight, serious expression.

After a few minutes of gazing the baby, he quietly walked out of the room. He peeked through the door to see his sweetie one last time and slowly closed the door. He walked on the long porch back to his room.

` It's almost time… to head out. ` He thought as he walked inside his room and closed the door.

1 hour later:

Mikoto was in the living room all alone taking care of her baby. She looked up at her mother's eyes and made happy noises. Mikoto gave her a weak smile.

` I'm sorry, dear. Please forgive me… ` She thought in sadness.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize her son walked in the room.

"Hey, mom! Wha'cha thinking about?" Sasuke wondered.

"Oh! Nothing, Sasuke." She spoke in a shocked sort of way.

Sasuke had a curious look on his face. ` I wonder what mother's thinking about. ` He thought.

He sat down beside his mother. He looked over her arm to see his baby sister happy and awake. His mother turned and looked at her son.

"Do you want to hold her, Sasuke?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded. Their mother slowly handed the baby to him. He gently took the baby and held her close to him. She made happy noises to her big brother which made him smile. He giggled and it made his mother a bit curious.

"What's so funny?" She wondered.

Sasuke giggles stopped and turned to their mother.

"I'm not laughing because it's funny. It's just that I still can't believe that she's my baby sister. She is so cute and I love it when she makes happy noises." He spoke as he looked at his baby sister.

"I'm happy to hear that." She smiled.

"While she grows, I wanna always help her, always have her back no matter what, and I will love her 'till the world ends." He said then kissed his sister on the cheek.

Mikoto gave a weak smile but it was difficult to do so.

` I'm sorry, Sasuke… but, I'm afraid it won't happen. Forgive me… ` She thought.

Fugaku walked in the room and saw his wife and his youngest son holding the baby.

"Hi, Dad!" Sasuke spoke as he gave his father a bright face.

"Hello, son…" He spoke.

Fugaku gave a look to Mikoto and she gave him a small nod.

"Sasuke… why don't you go to your room and play?" She grinned.

"Okay, Mom!" He beamed and handed his baby sister to his mother then left the room.

There was pure silence in the room.

"Is it time, Fugaku?" She asked quietly.

He replied with a nod and took the baby from Mikoto. He looked at his daughter with no emotion at all who was now sleeping soundly.

"I'll be back by sunset or later." He spoke as he walked out of the room.

Mikoto lowered her head as tears filled her eyes. She got up from the couch and slowly walked out of the living room. Fugaku left the house slowly and quietly so no one would sense him. As he walked through the gates, a black figure spied on him from the roof. When Fugaku walked closer to the forest, the figure jumped off of the roof and landed on the ground. It hid itself behind the gates and looked over to see Fugaku walking into the forest. Fugaku stopped and turned his head to look behind him; but nothing was there.

` What's going on? I feel like I'm being watched… no…maybe I'm just imagining it. ` He thought.

He turned back and continued walking. The black figure hopped on a branch. It watched Fugaku walked deeper into the forest. The figure hopped from branch to branch, following Fugaku. When Fugaku made into the heart of the forest, some people walked out of the forest and in the space where Fugaku stood.

"Did you bring the baby?" An Uchiha asked.

"Yes, I did." Their leader answered.

"Let's get this over with. We don't want anyone to see us." Another Uchiha mentioned impatiently.

The same mysterious figure jumped onto a branch close enough to hear and see and also far enough so they won't sense it.

It watched their every move.

"You're right. Let's do it." Fugaku spoke as he placed the baby in the middle of the forest.

"Get into position, everyone." He ordered.

The three members of the Uchiha clan got into their positions around the baby. Fugaku then got into his position and the four made a square about five meters away from the baby. The four made the same hand sign at the exact same time. A bright light shined around each of them below their feet. The light made a long pattern towards the baby. The four line pattern reached the sleeping baby and made a mark on her body that said "seal". The four focused on their chakra.

"Sir, how long will it take for the seal to be completed?" One of them asked.

"For a while, now just focus on your chakra." He demanded.

The seal was almost completed. Just then, one of them noticed something shiny coming from above.

"Sir! Look out!" He shouted.

That thing was actually a kunai knife and attached to it is a paper bomb tied to a string. It headed towards them fast. The kunai landed hard on the ground. The paper bomb was lit of on the shorter edge; ready to explode in any second.

"Everyone, Get out!" Fugaku shouted.

They all escaped before the paper bomb was gone off. The earth shook. The damage wasn't really serious, the explosion made a small crater. The four jumped off of the trees they hid in the explosion.

"Sir! The baby! Where's the baby!?" An Uchiha shouted in a worried expression.

"I'm not sure. But no matter, the baby is gone. That's the point in the mission, and it's completed." Fugaku replied with no expression.

"Are you sure it's mission accomplished, father?" A voice spoke behind them.

They all turned back, including Fugaku to see a boy walking up to them holding his baby sister in his arms. It was Fugaku's oldest son, Itachi Uchiha! Itachi gave his father a look that showed he wasn't happy of what he was trying to do.

"Itachi! What are you doing here!?" Fugaku spoke in a loud volume.

"The reason I'm here isn't the concern. What the concern is why you were trying to get rid of your own daughter." He spoke angrily that made his father a bit shocked.

"So… you know? But… how!?" He wondered.

Itachi looked down at his baby sister to see her still fast asleep, and then looked at his father.

"I overheard the whole conversation you had with mother." He answered with an unreadable expression.

He continued. "How could you father!? Her own father! Why would you even want to kill…? YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!?" He shouted as tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheek.

"Sure, she awakened her sharigan and obtained invincible powers… but, you still decided to kill her, on your own free will. She isn't even a week old! She hasn't posed any threat whatsoever! She hasn't even done anything bad. So why… why are you doing this to her, father!?" He sobbed.

Fugaku took a deep breath.

"It was for the sake of the clan." He said in a low tone voice.

"What sake!? What you're doing is POINTLESS!" Itachi snapped.

Fugaku had a shocked look on his face, so did the three members of the clan.

"Pointless!? What do you mean POINTLESS!? He spoke in anger.

"This baby has something special that none of us in the Uchiha clan have. She has a special light that would bring happiness to this clan." Itachi explained as he gazed at his baby sister.

"When I first saw her, she was the most precious thing I've ever seen, even now." He said as he looked at his sister with loving eyes.

Fugaku looked down at his feet then looked at Itachi.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about, Itachi. But, I'm concern in one thing. Why do you care so much for her?" I get it she's your baby sister, but still…" He said as he lifted an eyebrow.

"What I just told you is one reason. But mostly, it's because she IS my baby sister. I loved her the minute I first laid eyes on her. It was a miracle for us that she was given to us. When I knew you were going to kill her, my heart completely shattered. She's worth everything to. She's especially worth everything to me, she's everything to me. I didn't want anything to harm my sweetie. If anything ever happened to her, I'll die inside." He said in a soft tone.

His face turned serious when he looked at his father.

"I'm her big brother… and as her big brother, I'll protect her and I won't let anything even touch her. Even if it means killing you, father… I'll do it a thousand times over." He spoke out loud that made his father a little nervous.

Fugaku got his confidence back and faced his son.

"I see you love her more than anything in the world. But, Itachi… even if I allowed were to allow her to live… what will we do if she cause a threat to our clan and our village?" What are we going to do?" He questioned his son; wanting to hear his answer.

Itachi just looked down at his baby sister as he spoke.

"You won't have to do anything…" He answered.

His father wore a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Itachi looked up at his father.

"I'll take her under my wing. Let train her, help her with control her powers, help her control her sharigan. I'll do anything, everything for her. And if her powers do cause a threat, place the entire blame on me! I'll do whatever it takes in order for her to live!" He said with determination.

"Please, father… let me look after her…!" He begged to him.

"Sir, by the look in his eyes, he really does care for her." One Uchiha spoke.

"And it looks like he'll not take no for an answer." Another Uchiha pointed out.

Fugaku looked into Itachi's eyes and saw that he deeply cared and loved his baby sister more than anything.

"Itachi… knowing that you'd protect your sister is one…" He started.

His father gazed up at the sky then down at his son.

"But… knowing that you love and her for her deeply than anything… that's a total different story." He added.

"Which means…?" He waited.

His father gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, I'll allow her to live. And I give you a mission that's life's worth of time: to protect your younger sister from any harm, train her to use her sharigan, and control her powers from harming the Uchiha clan!" He ordered.

Itachi's face changed completely. A smile grew bigger and bigger as tears streamed down his face. He quickly wiped off his tears and placed a serious face.

"Right!" He replied loud.

Itachi smiled softly to his father.

"But… there's one condition…" Fugaku spoke as he saw a concerned look on Itachi's face.

"A c-condition…? What is it…?" He wondered.

"Well… it's not really a condition. It's just that I don't have to give any concern or attention to her." His father explained.

"B-But, father! Are you going to avoid her!? But, you're her father! She needs her father to guide her to the right path. She needs you to discuss her problems or issues. She needs you to be there for here!" He shouted.

"It's not that I'm avoiding her. I actually do love her. But, since you're going to be taking care of her, I don't see why I should do anything. She's your responsibility now… not mines." His father said harshly.

"But father—"Itachi started but his father interrupted.

"If you disagree, Itachi… then, I'll kill her right now!" He said coldly.

Itachi tried his best to convince him, but it was no use on trying. He had no choice but to accept.

"Alright, father. Do what you wish… but, don't harm her in any way." He demanded.

"Fine…" He sighed.

Suddenly, something hit Fugaku.

"That reminds me, we still haven't given her a name." He spoke.

Itachi had a small, soft smile on his face.

"Don't worry about that, father. I have a perfect name for the baby." He said as he gazed at the baby.

"Well, what is it?" An Uchiha asked.

Itachi stayed quiet as he still had his eyes on his baby sister.

"I'll name her… Kai-lan." He finally said.

The three of their clan nodded their head in agreement, thinking that it was a good name for her.

"Well, sir…? What do you think?" One of them asked him.

They all waited for Fugaku's answer.

"Kai-lan… that suits her well… I love it…" He finally said as he gave a soft smile to his son.

Itachi smiled back at his father. He walked up to his son and knelt down to see his daughter sleeping happily. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome to the Uchiha clan… Kai-lan. You're lucky to be born in this clan." He whispered softly, but also loud enough for Itachi to hear.

Itachi watched his father gazing at Kai-lan with a sad look.

` Even when you try to avoid her, you just can't. You love her too much, but you don't show it for some reason. ` He thought to himself.

Fugaku stood up and took a deep breath.

"Let go back!" He ordered as his back was turned to them.

"Sir!" They spoke at the same time and walked past Fugaku and Itachi. Itachi just stood there gazing at Kai-lan with loving eyes.

` Looks like you won't be killed after all. I'm glad that you'll be apart of this family. I don't know what I'll do if you were gone. I love you so much that there's no explanation! I'll do anything for you… anything… everything! I won't let anything harm you in any way. As long as you're alive, well and happy… I'll be more than happy. I love you… forever! ` He thought deeply.

Itachi was over the moon that their father allowed her to Kai-lan to live. He loved her more than he does himself!

"Itachi, it's getting late. Let's go…" Fugaku spoke loud enough for Itachi to snap him out.

"Okay, father…" He said as he turned and started walking.

` I will protect her from any danger! ` He thought in determination.

` I'll do whatever it takes for Kai-lan to become a powerful ninja! Don't you worry about a thing, sweetie. I'll protect you… even if it costs me my life… I'm more than happy to do so! Besides… that's what big brother's are for… ` He smiled soft at his sleepy baby sister.

**Well guys that was Chapter 6! This is so far the deepest chapter I've made! I know it took a long time to post it. So to make it up to you guys, I'll post Chapter 7 in about two days! Review on this finally chapter on your favourite part of this chapter! Mine is the part when Itachi stopped the whole process and told his father of how much he loved his little sister! Speaking of which, the baby finally got a name… Kai-lan! I know you guys think it sounds lame. If you want, you can review of a name I should use! Back to the topic, I already noted that Chapter 7 is a bit of a time skip! Speaking of Chapter 7, I'll tell you what does gonna happen. **

**SUMMARY:**

**It's when you first meet Kai-lan after she grew up in the past years. She is a bright, cheerful girl that loves being free and especially loves being herself. Her family loves her dearly, like her mother. One of them isn't even aware or concern about her. And there's one who thinks she is such a diva and totally annoying. But, there's one person who loves her to the absolute death. That person did exactly what he was told: to look after**

**Kai-lan and train her. Thanks to the training, Kai-lan has gotten so powerful. She was truly grateful and she cared and loved this person. All her emotion is mixed into love for him. Kai-lan may be a girl full of sunshine, but she had a huge burden that she carried in her entire life. What could her deepest, darkest secret be? Will she be able to reach her with the person she loves? Well you have to find that out for yourselves, you guys!**

**I hope you guys read this story, because It's full of emotion and I think it's so deep that you can might feel what their feeling! I can't wait 'till I post Chapter 7! This is it guys… I'll see you in a few years! **** (In the story, not for real.) 'TIL THEN…BYE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I'm back and I am totally psyched for you guys to read this chapter. Just to let you know, after this chapter, there's a chance that I won't be able to post often because school's staring very soon. But, I'll find out a way to get some time! Back to business, previously, Fugaku planned on killing Kai-lan for the safety of the Uchiha clan. Itachi knew what he was planning and stopped it before Kai-lan was killed. Itachi begged to his father to let her live. Then, he made a deal, if he allowed her to live, he would look after her instead of him. Fugaku hesitated but then realized that Kai-lan did mean everything to him, so he allowed her to live. In this chapter, it was years later and the three siblings have grown! You'll see Kai-lan for the first time as a child! Before I get started, here are some things about Kai-lan:**

**- In this time, Kai-lan is about seven-years-old.**

**- She has incredible medical ninjutsu that surpasses even Tsunade.**

**- She worked in the Hidden Leaf's Hospital since she was four-years-old.**

**- She has a kekki genkai called the "The Gravity Style" that only she can use.**

**- She has the Wind Chakra Element.**

**- She can sort of control the weather by using her Gravity jutsu.**

**- Her fighting techniques were taught by Itachi, her oldest brother.**

**- She's one of the people that are close to Itachi's ability.**

**- She's the reincarnation of Madara Uchiha. **

**- Her father had no concern about his daughter and besides Sasuke, she has no clue why but didn't care because she kind of considered Itachi as a father.**

**- She fights with Sasuke non-stop! They even had nicknames for each other!**

**- And last but not least, she cared and loved her brothers more than anything in the world!**

**Remind Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the character, Kai-lan Uchiha. Characters appearances/info was copied from a Naruto website.**

**I've told you most things about Kai-lan. The rest will be in the next chapters! I was so excited when I posted it! Enough talking, it's time… CHAPTER SEVEN! ENJOY!**

**C****hapter 7: Mr. Duck's Butt and Miss Bubblehead!**

6 years later:

The Uchiha main household was as peace and quiet as ever. Fugaku and Mikoto were the living room; chatting about the meeting Fugaku had earlier while Itachi was in his room writing and studying his scrolls. Though their home was quiet, it doesn't last every long… at least now, it doesn't.

"AAARRRGGHH! YOU'RE SUCH A DIVA! YOU JUST WANT WHAT YOU WANT WHEN YOU WANTED! THAT'S ALL YOU SAY!" Sasuke shouted so loud, another village could hear his screams.

"YEAH…!? WELL YOU'RE A WANNABE! SAYING THAT YOU'LL BE SRTONGER THAN BIG BROTHER, TELLING EVERYONE YOU WON'T LOSE TO HIM… YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME!" Kai-lan replied; shouted back as loud as he did.

Their parents overheard their fight from the living room.

"I wonder what they're fighting about this time." Their mother said with a concerned look on her face.

"Who knows… it can be anything…" Their father sighed.

Ever since Kai-lan was moved into Sasuke's room three years ago, they've been fighting constantly. A few days ago, they fought over their toys. This time… it could be anything.

"YOU BETTER TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SLAP YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE HIDDEN SAND VILLAGE!" Sasuke threatened.

"HOW CAN YOU WHEN YOU AREN'T FAST ENOUGH TO CATCH ME!" Kai-lan replied.

A few seconds later, Kai-lan ran in the living room where their parents are. Sasuke came running in seconds after her.

Kai-lan was around seven years of age. She had a bit of a circular head (a slight too big for her slim body) and had big, sparkly, onyx eyes with thick, short eyelashes. She had long, black, straight, silky hair that reached to her waist which was tied up in a high ponytail and she had what everyone in the family had, bangs that framed the face. Just like her brother, Sasuke, she wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back. Unlike Sasuke, she wore tight, black shorts and blue shinobi sandals while Sasuke wore white shorts and black shinobi sandals (Not wearing the shoes now, just bare feet).

Sasuke ran around the room, chasing Kai-lan.

"Oh c'mon! Even a snail is faster than you!" Kai-lan laughed.

Sasuke's face turned completely red and it was full of rage.

"I swear… when I get my hands on you… YOU"LL BE SORRY!" He roared.

Both of their parents got irritated of their fighting. Their mother got up and stood in front of Kai-lan. She reached out her hands and caught her by the arms. Their father then got up and held out his arm in Sasuke's way. He stopped inches away from his arm. He looked up at their father only to see an unhappy face.

"What in the world is going on!?" Their father spoke as he turned his head and looked at Kai-lan with the same face.

Kai-lan slowly turned her head and looked at her father. She then turned her whole body but still laid her eyes on him with no emotion. Their father turned to Sasuke again and then he spoke.

"Kai-lan won't let me use the T.V. to watch cartoons! It's my turn to watch!" Sasuke whined.

Their mother turned to Kai-lan.

"Kai-lan… why won't you let your brother watch his cartoons?" Their asked sweetly to her daughter.

"Because… my favourite show, "How to Be Pretty" is going to be on and I can't miss it! Sasuke had no clue how important this is!" Kai-lan whined even more.

"Maybe I don't know how important this is to you and I don't care! Y'know why… because it's so stupid, it's not even worth mentioning!" He shouted.

Before Kai-lan was about to blow her top off, someone walked in the living room.

"What's with all the yelling about?" He asked in concerned.

They all turned and looked through the doorway. It was their older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He grew so much over the years. His jet-black hair grew all the way to his shoulder blades, which was pulled back with a red elastic band in a low ponytail. His tears-troughs under his eyes grew long also. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with bandages around his ankles and black sandals (not wearing them at the moment). He also wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. Itachi grew really tall over the years. By the looks of it, he's about five foot seven. What hasn't changed at all was his kind, gentle soul he carried.

Itachi heard the screaming and yelling and was concerned if his little brother and little sister were hurt.

"I wanna use the T.V., but Kai-lan won't let me because she wants to see her stupid girly show!" Sasuke complained to their older brother.

"It's not stupid! It's really important for me to be pretty! You should watch it too, y'know. It can help you with that duck's butt hair!" She snapped.

Kai-lan knew that Sasuke would blow with rage and embarrassment if she said that. Unfortunately, she was right.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY HAIR DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A DUCK'S BUTT!" He roared so loud that it made Itachi moved back a bit.

Sasuke finally calmed down just enough to lower his volume a little

"Besides… there's no point of you watching that show! They can't help you fix that oversized bubble you call it a "head"!" He shouted.

Sasuke knew that's one of the things Kai-lan get super mad at if someone calls her that, especially if that someone was him.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE A BUBBLE HEAD! MY HEAD IS JUST A BIT TOO BIG FOR MY BODY! THAT'S ALL!" She snapped.

Kai-lan was ready to explode in any second. Sasuke wasn't aware of that at all.

"If that's the case, then maybe you should pop it to its original size! I mean… if you can!" He said as he sticks his tongue out at her.

Eventually, Kai-lan completely lost it.

"THAT'S IT!" She roared as she escaped their mother's grip.

She jumped in the air, heading towards Sasuke. Their father moved out of the way just in time. She landed right on Sasuke and tackled him. He tried to push her off, but it was no use. Kai-lan started punching him with anger.

"Ouch! Ow! Hey! What the-! GET OFF OF ME!" He shouted in pain then started punching her back as hard as he can.

Their mother tried to stop them but she couldn't even get a grip on them.

"Itachi! Stop them, now!" She ordered.

Itachi sighed and walked over to him. He picked up Kai-lan quickly, but gently so none of them would get hurt. He slowly placed his little sister far away from Sasuke. He knelt down and at her face. There were bruises on her cheeks and forehead. He noticed that her left eye was a bit swollen. He turned to his head and looked over at Sasuke and saw that his injuries are even worse than Kai-lan's. He has a bloody nose and his lips were swollen really badly. He sighed and turned to Kai-lan.

"My sweetie… please try to get along with your brother. I don't like it when my little brother and sister fight. It makes me sad…" Itachi said softly and gave her a bit of a sad face.

Unlike Sasuke, Kai-lan and Itachi had a really close bond and they get along really well with each other. Anytime she was in trouble or had an issue that's bothering her, Itachi was always there for her. He always had her back, he was always kind and gentle to her, and he always loved her more than anything. Kai-lan loved him back exactly the same and hates it when her brother was sad. She'll do anything for him, even if she doesn't want to.

"I don't want my big brother to be sad!" Kai-lan said in a sad tone.

Tears filled up her eyes, but still kept her eyes on her brother. Itachi lifted his right hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, big brother. I didn't mean it. Please don't be mad at me." She said softly as her big brother wiped off her tears with his thumb. Itachi pulled her in for a hug.

"I know you don't want me to be sad… and I know you didn't mean it at all. Please don't cry, sweetie… I'm not close of being mad… I love you very much and I can't get mad at you…" He said softly as he stopped hugging her but still had his arms around her.

"I-I love you too…" She said with a small smile.

Kai-lan leaned and kissed him on the cheek. Itachi slightly blushed and pulled her in and gave her a quick but meaningful hug.

He let her go but still had her in his arms.

"Will you do me a favour and apologize to your brother… for me?" He asked sweetly.

Kai-lan looked over his shoulders and looked at Sasuke. He had had an emotionless look on his face. She looked back Itachi.

"Okay, big brother…" She spoke in a slow tone.

Kai-lan was about to walk over to Sasuke, until Itachi grabbed her hand.

"… And can you heal him?" He asked with a smile.

"… Okay…" She said.

Itachi gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much… sweetie." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Kai-lan gave him a smile and walked over to Sasuke. She took a good look on his bruised face.

"W-What are you staring at!?" He snapped.

"She's trying to heal you, Sasuke." Their mother explained.

"What!? She just made fun of my hair! And now she's healing me!?" He said in a loud tone.

Kai-lan ignored him and just focused on his injuries.

"Mind if you sit down, please?" She asked politely.

"Do you really think that I—"He stopped and saw Itachi making a face; saying to let their sister heal him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor. Kai-lan knelt down next to him and placed her right hand on his cheek. After a few seconds, a bright, highlight colour green chakra appeared on her hand. It was medical ninjutsu with healing abilities, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another's body. The use of medical ninjutsu requires very good chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. Mostly, it's used for pure healing. It's obvious that Kai-lan was a medic ninja… but, she was more than that.

Kai-lan was known to be the most talented, strongest, and best medic ninja in the world. She could heal herself and people in seconds and had fast, healing cells in her body. If her cells died, her remained cells would multiply rapidly to replace the previous ones. If any parts or organ in her body was damaged, her cells could form into tissues to repair her injuries faster than an average ninja. She was known so well not only in the hidden Leaf, but in every village. Their nickname for her was "Princess Medic" or sometimes "The Uchiha Medic". She also worked in the Hidden Leaf's Hospital since she was four, and became Chief of the Hospital just last year. She could heal almost anyone!

One of the reasons why she had incredible medic ninjutsu was because of her mysterious power she got the day she was born. Her powers weren't really uncontrollable; it's when she trains to use her power, that's when they become uncontrollable. Thanks to her oldest brother, Itachi, she was able to control her powers better, and trained her to use her sharigan. She was truly grateful to him for helping her so much. So grateful, she would do anything for him, even if it means giving Sasuke what he wants. She doesn't care at all; she loved him more than she does herself!

"C'mon, are you done yet!?" Sasuke whined.

"Not yet. I want to completely heal your injuries so you don't feel any pain." Kai-lan answered.

Sasuke had a confused look on his face.

` Why didn't she yell at me for saying that? She would usually yell at me for talking to her like that. I wonder what's going on with her… ` He thought to himself.

When Kai-lan finally finished healing her brother, she got up and held out her hand to Sasuke. He took it and helped him up. He let go of her hand and the two just looked into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke…? Do you have something to say to your sister?" Their mother questioned.

Sasuke looked over at their mother and sighed. He turned and looked at Kai-lan.

"Um… thank you…" He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"You're welcome…" She said with a soft smile.

"Um… I'm sorry, big brother… for fighting with you and especially making fun of your hair…" She said as her smile faded.

Sasuke noticed that her eyes were filled with tears, meaning that she really was sorry.

"It's okay, sis. And I'm sorry for calling you bubble head." He apologized with a soft smile.

Kai-lan's tears poured out of her eyes. She jumped at Sasuke and hugged him tight.

"Hey! W-What're you doing!?" He reacted as he tried to free himself.

Sasuke just forgot about freeing himself and slowly wrapped his arms around his little sister. She cried in her brother's arms.

"It's okay… don't cry, sis… you're not a baby anymore… you're a big girl, right?" He said as Kai-lan looked up at his big brother.

"Right!" She answered.

Sasuke wiped away all of Kai-lan's tears with his hand.

"Big brother… go ahead and watch your cartoons…" She said with a bright face.

"Really!? But what about your show?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't need to watch that! It's not that my life is depended on it. Besides, I have to do something else right now." She answered.

They both smiled big at each other. Then, Sasuke started walking towards the door until he stopped.

"Hey, Kai-lan…" He started.

"Yeah… what's up?" She replied.

"Thanks… I appreciate it…" He spoke while his back faced her.

"And… if you ask me… you don't have to watch that beauty show. You already are beautiful!" He said as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her.

Kai-lan eyes widened. Then, she gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you… big brother…" She said softly.

Sasuke smiled back at his sister and left the living room. Itachi walked up behind Kai-lan and placed his arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you. Thank you so much…" He whispered in her ear.

Kai-lan turned around and looked at Itachi with a big smile. Itachi smiled back at her.

"Let's us go out and continue your training, okay?" He said sweetly.

Kai-lan nodded her head. The two got their shoes on and headed for the door.

"Bye, father and mother!" Kai-lan waved to them before they left.

"Bye, sweetie. Work your very best… and be careful…" Their mother waved back.

"I will… I'll work my hardest so I can be as strong as Itachi!" She beamed as she looked at her big brother and then he smiled back.

"Well, we should be going now…" Itachi said.

Kai-lan nodded in agreement and they both walked out the door.

"This girl is something… don't you think, Fugaku?" Mikoto said.

Fugaku did say a word.

` Go and do your very best… ` He thought.

Itachi and Kai-lan were walking to the training field. On the way, they saw their aunt and uncle.

"Hi, uncle and auntie!" Kai-lan called out to them as she ran up to them.

"Hello, my dear!" Their aunt said.

Their aunt was surprised that her angel grew so much.

"Hello there, you two! Where are you heading off to?" Their uncle wondered.

"To the training field…" Itachi answered.

"Yeah! Big brother is training me to be a strong ninja, just like him!" Kai-lan beamed.

Itachi had a soft smile on his face and blushed but she didn't noticed.

"Well, good luck! Oh! Here… take this…" Their aunt said as she handed Kai-lan an apple.

"Thank you, auntie!" She beamed as she gave her a big hug.

"No problem, sweetie!" Their aunt smiled.

"Good luck on your training." Their uncle said as Kai-lan gave him a hug too.

"Thanks…! Bye!" She waved as she and Itachi walked.

They waved back and then went inside their store.

Kai-lan quickly finished the apple and threw it in the trash.

"Big brother, what are you teaching me today?" Kai-lan wondered as she held Itachi's hand.

"Hm? Why so concerned?" He asked as he wore a confused face.

"Well… it's just that you've been training me for a long time and I learned a lot of stuff. The fire jutsu, your shuriken jutsu, you taught me how to use my sharigan, even medical ninjutsu… and you don't have medical ninjutsu." She pointed out.

"First of all, medical ninjutsu requires perfect chakra control… and you have excellent skills of chakra control, even better than me. Plus, I know a lot about medical ninjutsu and how it works and I'm not even a medic ninja like you pointed out. So it wasn't that difficult." He explained with a smile.

"What's the second thing?" She asked.

"What we're working on today… well… you'll find out…" He answered.

"Awww… But, I wanna know now!" She whined.

Itachi gave her a slight chuckle.

"I'll tell you when we get to the training field." He said.

Itachi doesn't really like leaving his little sister hanging.

"Okay, then!" She said with a bright face.

The two walked for a while, but they didn't mind at all. They loved walking together so much. It's the time of day where they get to spend time together. Either is they trained or just hanging out, they don't care, as long as they're together. They finally made it to the training field. When they settled their things, they were ready to begin.

**THE END **

**That was all for Chapter 7, you guys! I don't know about you, but I loved it! And I hope you guys loved it too. You guys got a good sense of Kai-lan and her personality. You now know that she and Sasuke don't exactly get along really well. You'll see more of their fighting in the next few chapters. But **

**Kai-lan's relationship with Itachi is the complete opposite! They love each other so very much. Now you guys see siblings love each other, but Kai-lan and Itachi is different! Their love is the most powerful anyone can ever think of! SO CUTE! :')**

**Here's the summary for Chapter 8.**

**SUMARRY:**

**Itachi was at the training as usual for Kai-lan's training. Itachi may be gentle and kind to her, but when it come to training, he gets serious. Kai-lan still hasn't figured out what her brother is teaching her today. But, he told her that he wasn't teaching her anything today. Kai-lan didn't really know what he's talking about, so he said three words that made it all clear to her. What could it be? What are they working on today? Will Kai-lan pass his assignment? Or will she fail? Find out in the next chapter! :)**

**I'll tell you guys one clue. You guys will see Kai-lan showing her power!** **It's going to be epic! You'll be pretty shock on how strong she is! Anyway, you guys know school starting tomorrow, so I might post chapters once a week since there's gonna be a lot of school work! But, I'll still be posting so don't worry! Review and tell me what you think of the story so far! So I'll know if you guys like it or not! I can't wait 'till I post Chapter 8! Well, I have nothing else to say but… BYE! AND GOOD LUCK ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back! It was the first week of high school and it was tiring. I keep getting lost in the hallways and there are huge consequences for small things! Enough about me, let's get to the story! Last time, you met Kai-lan as a kid and how her life was at the main Uchiha household. Right now, she's at the training field with her brother, Itachi, continuing her training. Today, Itachi isn't teaching her a jutsu. But why are they at the training field? Whatever it is, do you think Kai-lan will pass, or will she fail? You'll find out in this chapter! ENJOY CHAPTER 8, EVERYONE! And please review! Review, review, REVIEW! ;)**

**Chapter 8: Test Your Abilities… And Feelings **

Itachi and Kai-lan stood face to face meters away from each other in the training field.

"Okay, big brother… we're at the training field. Are you gonna tell me what are we gonna do today?" Kai-lan asked.

Itachi took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Actually… I'm not teaching you anything today…" He smiled.

Kai-lan gave him a confused face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Itachi had a smirk on his face.

"Let me put it simply… a sparring match…" He said.

"Sparring…? Are you saying you wanna fight me?" She assumed as she lifted one eyebrow.

"Not really, sweetie… I just want to see how much you've learned over the past years… and how much stronger you've gotten…" He explained.

"So basically… you wanna fight me…" She said as she had her arms crossed.

"In a way, yes!" He giggled.

Itachi stopped laughing and had a serious look on his face.

"Use all your techniques and jutsu as you wish. Attack me with everything you got… show no mercy!" He said as he got into a ready position.

"Right!" Kai-lan replied as she got into her ready position.

The wind blew through the trees and on the two but still kept eye contact. Itachi and Kai-lan closed their eyes for a few seconds then opened them.

"Sharigan!" They shouted at the same time as their eyes changed into a red colour with a black dot in the middle and more dots with a small-curved tail around the middle dot.

Itachi had three dots in both of his eyes, which meant that he fully awakened his sharigan, so did Kai-lan. Itachi made the first move by jumping high in the air and threw five kunai knives at Kai-lan. She easily dodged them, then she noticed that the kunai were still targeting at her.

` It's his shuriken jutsu! ` She thought in worry.

Kai-lan knew that Itachi's shuriken jutsu can't be dodged in any way. Then, something hit her. She pulled out her hands as she jumped a far distance back. Itachi watched from above.

"It's no use; you can't stop my shuriken jutsu…" He said to himself as he watched her moving her hands out in front of her.

"Give it—"He then gasped to see the kunai he threw just stopped moving inches away from Kai-lan.

"What…!? How did she—!?" He stopped as he noticed long, shiny line connected on the tip of her fingers.

` Looks like I underestimated her… ` He thought.

Kai-lan moved her middle and ring finger down. The kunai were pointed at Itachi's direction. Then, Kai-lan moved her index finger and the kunai were firing at Itachi.

` So you pretended to be stuck just to let my guard down… and she rigged the kunai knives directly at me in mid-air… good move… `He thought in his head.

The knives were still heading towards Itachi.

"What are gonna do now big brother!? It's hard to move in mid-air!" She chuckled.

Itachi quickly took out five kunai and threw them directly at the other five kunai. Their weapons crashed each other and stopped their attacks.

"A ninja must see through deception…!" He grinned.

` He threw the same number of kunai and stopped my attack. *Sigh* Well that's Itachi Uchiha for ya… ` Kai-lan thought.

Itachi landed on the ground and charged at Kai-lan with a kunai in his hand. Kai-lan quickly took out a kunai and blocked his attack.

"Good reflex! Now let's see how well you in taijutsu!" He said with a smirk.

Itachi lifted his leg to kick her. Kai-lan ducked his attack as his foot zoomed inches above her head. She jumped at him and made a fist aiming at his chin. He jumped back with a flip before she hit him. She jumped at him. When it comes to taijutsu, Kai-lan was highly skilled at it, just like Itachi. She can either use her monster strength or taijutsu Itachi taught her. She did an around-house kick at him, but he blocked it with his fore arm. He grabbed her ankle hard. She clenched her fist and charged it at him.

Itachi then let go of her ankle and tried to shield himself with his arms together in front of his upper body. He blocked her attack as she punched his fore arm really hard. So hard, it pushed him a far distance back in the air. He landed on the ground before he crashed.

` From her training medical ninjutsu, it helped her in chakra controlling. An average shinobi can focus chakra his or her hands and feet. But, Kai-lan's chakra control is better than anyone. Well… she is my little sister, after all… ` He thought with a smile.

Kai-lan charged at Itachi with a kunai in her hand. He blocked her attack with a kunai. The blades clashed with each other. He was shocked on how much stronger she gotten. She may even be strong as him.

15 minutes later:

Itachi and Kai-lan were still throwing punches and kicks at each other. Kai-lan gathered chakra to her right fist. She charged at him.

"I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU TO NEXT WEEK!" She shouted as her fist came at Itachi.

` Oh no! ` He thought in fear.

Itachi jumped back just before she punched him in the gut. She slipped a bit and her fist was aiming at the ground. Her fist landed on the ground and caused a huge earthquake. The earth cracked into huge boulders.

` That was too close…! If I hadn't dodged that, I would've been done for…! ` He thought as he sighed.

` So close! I just had to waste my strength on the earth! I don't even hate the earth! ` Kai-lan thought in frustration.

"Looks like you've got taijutsu in the bag. Now… let's see how good you are in ninjutsu!" Itachi said as he made a hand sign.

Then, he made different hand signs with speed.

` Those hand signs… ` She thought as she studied his hand signs.

` Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu! ` He yelled in his head as he took a huge deep breath in.

Itachi lifted his right hand and pulled out his index, middle finger and his thumb around the side of his mouth. Then, he blew a small fire-ball and threw shuriken in the fireball as the fireball split into a dozen. The shuriken cloaked in fire moved straight at Kai-lan.

` Tsk… he threw his shuriken inside the fireballs. I can dodge them easy… but, he might've used his shuriken jutsu so the fireballs would be targeting directly at me… ` She thought as the fire shuriken were coming closer to her.

` Looks like I have no choice… I have to use that jutsu… ` She thought as she closed her eyes.

The shuriken got even closer to Kai-lan. She was aware of that but still kept her eyes closed. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. Her sharigan changed its pattern just a bit. There were three more dots that were connecting to the other three dots that were already there before with a thin, black line. She lifted her right hand high. The shuriken cloaked in fire were still heading towards her but then they stopped inches away from her. Then, she bended her arm; her fore arm in front of her chest. The shuriken turned its direction at Itachi.

"Gravity Style: Reverse Force Throw Jutsu!" She shouted as she swung her arm to the side.

The shuriken fired directly at Itachi. He jumped high in the air as Kai-lan's reversal attack hit and burned the trees. Then, she made some hand signs.

` Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! ` She shouted in her head as she blew out a big fireball at him.

Itachi dodged her attack in mid-air. When he landed, he looked over at Kai-lan to see her exhausted. She panted heavily but she was still on her feet.

` Kai-lan's Reverse Force jutsu… a kekki genkai that she got from her powers at birth. When an enemy strikes a jutsu at her, she can not only block it, but she can also reverse it and attack the enemy.

A powerful jutsu indeed… ` He thought with a grin.

Itachi's expression changed at he stared at Kai-lan's eyes as she drawn back her sharigan.

` … But, it has its side effects. When using this jutsu, it takes a lot of chakra and it exhausts the body. A kid at Kai-lan's age, even a highly skilled ninja would might be under a coma if they use this jutsu… but in Kai-lan's case, her body produce more chakra than any ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. Plus, she's just a kid… it's surprising that she hasn't even collapsed… she won't this exhausted when she's older. But, it seems that it strained her eyes and now she can't activate her sharigan… ` He thought.

` Ungh… she put up a good fight, indeed… she has grown really strong. Now… I have nothing to worry about… ` He thought as he held his chest in pain.

Itachi had a small smile on his face. Then, he noticed that Kai-lan made a tiger-seal hand sign. Her eyes her closed shut while she tried to gather as much chakra she could.

"It's no use… you used up your remaining chakra on your last jutsu…" He spoke.

Kai-lan ignored him and continued concentrating on her chakra.

"You put up a good fight. But, you can't win…" He said.

Of course, Itachi didn't mean those words at all. He was just testing her; if she would give up or not.

There wasn't any reply from her whatsoever, she continued.

"Give up… you can't—" He gasped and then started coughing out blood suddenly.

"It took some time… but, I guess it was worth it!" Kai-lan spoke as she undid the hand sign she made.

Kai-lan looked over at Itachi to see him panting heavily while blood streamed down the sides of his mouth.

"H-How…? When did you—?" He questioned in shock.

"When I attacked you in the air… when you blocked that punch I threw at you… but, I wouldn't let my attack go to waste, so I used medic ninjutsu in that attack." She answered.

Itachi wiped away the blood from his mouth.

"If that's the case… then why didn't it affect me as soon as it happened…?" He asked.

"When I use my monster strength, even thought my strength is strong alone, I still use my chakra to make it stronger. But, using medical ninjutsu at the same time… it has to be able to be perfect… and it takes up a lot of chakra. If I do that, I wouldn't be able to fight as long as the battle is." She explained to him.

"Besides, you would know immediately, and I didn't want that to happen. So, I used medical ninjutsu, but I made sure that it wouldn't take action until the right time… by using the remaining chakra I had to do it." She pointed out.

"But, how could you do that? That's impossible…!" He said.

"Big brother… don't ask a question you know the answer to! Do you forget who I am?" She asked sweetly.

Itachi didn't really know what she was talking about. Then, he gasped when he knew what she meant.

"The Uchiha Medic… Princess Medic… how could I forgotten that…?" He said to himself.

"Uh-huh… one of the things I can do in medical ninjutsu is that I can do it, but not activate it. That's my choice to either let it take action right away, or wait for the right time." She said.

"I was so concerned on you and your actions that I forgot you're stronger and skilled than you look. I let my guard down…" He said as he lowered his head in disappointment.

"A ninja must always see through deception. Right, big brother!?" She said with a smile.

Then, Kai-lan dropped down to her knees in exhaustion.

"Looks like I overdid it…" She panted heavily.

"You okay?" Itachi wondered.

"Yeah… it'll take some time until my body produces enough chakra to heal myself. But, forget about me… you're the one that's coughing out blood… I should be the one asking you…" She said in a concerned expression.

"Don't worry… I'm fine. You put up a good fight, Kai-lan. I haven't been pushed to this in a long time…" Itachi said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks, big brother. You put up a good fight too! Now, I feel like I'm stronger than ever… I wouldn't get this far if you weren't there to help me. Thank you for everything, big brother… I love you…" Kai-lan smiled.

Itachi started tearing up just by hearing those sweet words that came out of her mouth. He quickly walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"You're very welcome… I would do anything for you… and thank you for those words you said." He said while he hugged Kai-lan tight.

Itachi stopped but still had his arms around her.

"You don't have to thank me… it's the truth. You did everything for me and you treat me like I'm special. You're everything to me and I wanna become the strongest ninja ever so I can protect you from anything and anyone…" She said softly as she placed her hand on his cheek and wiped off his tears.

"You mean everything to me too, sweetie. I love you more than anything in this world. I promise that I'll protect you from any harm. I'll do anything for you." He said softly as he gazed into her big, sparkly eyes.

Itachi leaned in and kissed his little sister on the forehead repeatedly. As soon as he stopped, Kai-lan spoke.

"Big brother…? Can I heal you, please? I hate to see you in pain…" She said in a sad expression.

"Are you sure, sweetie? Do you have enough chakra?" He asked.

"I might have enough to heal one person… you!" She said.

"What about you?" He asked; worried about her condition.

"My cells will take care of that… don't worry about me… now let me heal you…" She said with a serious look.

Itachi looked into her eyes. He knew that she really wanted to heal him and that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright… go ahead…" He finally said.

Kai-lan smiled and helped him lay down. She placed both hands on his chest and started using medical ninjutsu. He flinched in pain but held it in so she wouldn't get worried. When she finished healing him, she placed her left hand on his stomach and closed her eyes. One of the things that made Kai-lan an excellent medical ninja was that she can detect parts of the body that were harmed or damage in any way without using any chakra. She just puts either one of her hands and checks if anything inside the body isn't normal; like its systems, cells, or its functions. She was the most talented and strongest medic ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and had a bit of shock in her face.

"W-What's wrong…?" He asked with concern.

"Well, nothing bad really… your left arm was factored when you blocked my punch…" She answered with an unreadable look on her face.

"Well, that explain it… you hit a hard one on me. You might be able to break a diamond with one punch." He chuckled.

Kai-lan gently took his hand and healed it in seconds. She reached into her weapon pouch and took out a roll of bandages. She carefully wrapped it around his fractured arm until it was completely bandaged.

"There…! In a few days, it'll be good as new!" She smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie. It feels better already. You're a really strong medic ninja." He said as he looked at his bandaged arm.

"Uh… big brother…?" She said with a gloomy face.

"Hm…? What's up? Why so gloomy all of a sudden?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Kai-lan started tearing up. Tears streamed down her chin.

"I-I'm sorry th-that I hurt you…" She said as she cried softly.

Itachi gazed at his little sister with a sad face.

` My poor baby… ` He thought as tears filled his eyes.

Itachi quickly wiped off the tears so she wouldn't see him cry. He lifted his right hand and placed it on her cheek. He wiped her tears with his thumb and then pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't cry, sweetie… it's not your fault. I told you to not hold back and show no mercy… there, there…" He said as he caressed her back.

Itachi let her go. Kai-lan wiped her face with her arm.

"Now… let's go home…" He said with a bright face.

"Okay, big brother…" She said with a weak smile.

They walked out of the Training Field while holding hands. They rarely said a word as they walked back. But, they had a lot of thoughts in their heads.

` I still wonder… why did big brother wanted to spar with me? Is it just that he really wanted to know how strong I've gotten…? Or there's more… ` Kai-lan thought.

` Kai-lan has gotten so strong. If this keeps up… she'll be unstoppable…! ` Itachi thought.

The two kept walking, still having thoughts multiplying in their heads about the fight they had. That day will never be forgotten; the day they of their first fight.

**THE END **

**That's Chapter 8! The first Kai-lan vs. Itachi battle! You saw that Kai-lan is so strong, that she's as strong as Itachi! Mainly because Itachi was Kai-lan's tutor, and he was super tough on her, but that shows of how much he loves her! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I'm not really good at action scenes, but that's not what this story is about! Here's the summary for Chapter 9:**

**S****UMMARY: **

**Kai-lan** **and Itachi had just came back from her training. But, Sasuke wasn't happy at all when they came in through the door. He was throwing a hissy-fit at Itachi for training Kai-lan instead of him. Sasuke may have huge jealously towards Kai-lan, but he's also super curious about her. He wonders why father and Kai-lan never spoken to each other. After their dinner, Kai-lan asked her oldest brother, Itachi, a question. Why does everyone despise me? Why does the Uchiha Clan, including father hate me? She asked her brother. What would Itachi's answer would be? Would he tell the truth or will he have to LIE to his own little sister? Would Kai-lan end up in tears!? Read Chapter 9 to find out!**

**That's the summary! Hope you guys read the next chapter! Btw, I haven't asked you guys this… Do you guys even LIKE my story!? Review and tell me what you think! I'm so curious to know… I mean, I can't read minds! Anyway, I hope you guys review! It will totally inspire me to post more chapters! All there's left to say is… BYYYYEEE! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back! I really wanna say that I'm so sorry that I didn't post a chapter last week, I had a lot of school work! But, the good news is that I'm free and I get to post one now! Now, Kai-lan and Itachi just finished with her training and they were heading home! You guys gotta admit, Kai-lan is STRONG! She almost won against Itachi, but, everyone knows that Itachi hardly loses! In this chapter, Sasuke threw a tantrum for his brother training Kai-lan again instead of him. You'll also find out the feelings Kai-lan carried in her heart. She has doubts on herself and she explains it to Itachi and asked for his opinion. Do you think he'll tell her the honest truth or will he have to LIE in order to protect his little sister from getting hurt? You'll know it when you read it, guys! Know you know what they say… "Just cut to the chase and do it!" That's exactly what I'm going to do! ENJOY CHAPTER 9! And please review! Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9: Sibling Jealousy**

Kai-lan and Itachi finally made it home. When they took off their shoes, Sasuke stomped over to them.

"Where were you guys!? When I came into the living room, you guys weren't there! Did you allow me to watch T.V. on purpose, Kai-lan!? You two better tell me where you guys were!" He said; all teamed up.

Sasuke noticed that his big brother's arm was bandaged. He looked at Kai-lan and Itachi, he got even more steamed.

"No way… YOU WERE TRAINING KAI-LAN AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU, ITACHI! THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHY DO YOU TRAIN HER, AND NOT ME!? IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME, IS IT!?" He shouted.

"No Sasuke, that's not true…! I love you two with all my heart equally! And I wasn't training her; I accidentally hurt it, that's all!" Itachi said.

"Really…? Then, how did you get it bandaged, and why are both of your clothes are messed up…?" He questioned with a bit of anger.

"W-Well… um…I-I… uh…" Itachi stuttered; struggling to find a good excuse.

"You're lying, big brother…" He said in a low tone as he looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… it's just—"Itachi started.

"—that you'd rather train Kai-lan than train me…? Yeah, I already know…" He interrupted as he crossed his arms.

Kai-lan looked at Sasuke that had an angry look on his face. She turned to Itachi and saw a sad expression in his eyes.

` Poor, big brother… Sasuke is mad at Itachi all because of me. I can't let him suffer… ` She thought.

"Hey, Sasuke…" She spoke up.

"What do you want!?" He snapped.

"Don't be mad at big brother. It's not his fault… it's mine. Blame me all you want, just leave him out of it." She said bravely.

The two just looked at each other without saying a single word.

"… Whatever…" He said as he rolled his eyes.

Kai-lan ran up to Sasuke and hugged him tight.

"What the—! Hey, let go of me! Stop it!" He shouted as he tried to wriggle himself free; but couldn't.

"Thank you… big brother…" She said softly.

` Oh man! Everything I say makes her wanna hug me… ` He thought.

Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her tightly.

` But on the other hand… I love it when she hugs me… it feels nice… ` He thought as he slightly blushed.

Itachi watched his younger siblings hugging each other. He had a gentle smile on his face.

` You're not only strong… you have a big heart. You're one of a kind, my sweetie… ` He thought.

Kai-lan stopped hugging and gave Sasuke a big smile. He smiled back at her.

"I love it when you two show your love to each other… it makes me so happy…" Itachi said as he spread his arms out for a hug.

Sasuke and Kai-lan ran up to him and both gave him a hug. Itachi wrapped his arms around them tight.

"I see you three are getting along…" A voice spoke.

Sasuke and Kai-lan turned around behind them and saw their mother standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"C'mon, it's time for lunch…" She said sweetly.

"Kai-lan, dear… do you want to help me set the table?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, mother…!" She beamed as she ran to the kitchen to get started.

"C'mon, you two… you're helping, too…" She said as she turned her back to them and walked into the kitchen.

Itachi and Sasuke followed their mother into kitchen. They were shocked to see the table was already set. They looked around and saw Kai-lan walking over to the table. She placed the chopsticks next to the bowls. She looked up from the table and smiled at them.

"The table is set, mother!" She said with a bright face.

"How the heck did you set up the table so fast!?" Sasuke said in total shock.

"Well, a girl's gotta eat!" She answered.

Itachi walked over to Kai-lan, knelt down, and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie. You did a wonderful job…" He said with a smile.

Kai-lan giggled softly to him. She looked over at Sasuke who had a frown on his face.

` Hmph… show off! I can do that twice as fast… ` He thought in his head.

"We should eat now…" Their mother spoke.

They all sat down at the table. Kai-lan sat next to Itachi while Sasuke sat next to their mother.

"Where's father, mother?" Sasuke asked.

"He's on a mission… he'll miss lunch, apparently." She answered.

Sasuke noticed that Kai-lan had an emotionless face when he mentioned about their father.

` I just don't get it… every time I mentioned father, she just stays still and outs on that sort of face. What's with her with father? ` He questioned in his head.

As they ate, their mother looked over at her daughter as she ate. Then, she remembered something that she had to tell her.

"Oh, Kai-lan…! I almost forgot… one of your nurses called and said that she needs you to work at the hospital." She said to her daughter.

Kai-lan turned to their mother as the chopsticks were still in her mouth. She quickly chewed and swallowed her food.

"Really…? What happened to the other medics that were taking their shifts?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, they were assigned missions from the Hokage." She answered.

Kai-lan sighed heavily. She usually loves working at the hospital, but she didn't feel like working today. Still, she knew she had to do it.

"What time do I have to go?" She asked.

"You can go after lunch. When you're ready, Itachi can drop you off at the hospital." She answered.

"Okay, then!" She beamed.

Kai-lan quickly finished her lunch and ran out of the kitchen to get ready.

Sasuke turned to his older brother who already finished his food.

"Hey, big brother! Can you train me after lunch?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I can't, Sasuke. I'll be going on a mission right after I drop off Kai-lan." Itachi answered.

"Awww…! How come you only train Kai-lan!? It's not fair!" He whined.

Itachi had a weak smile on his face. He felt bad about not training his little brother; not that he didn't want to, but just can't. He lifted his right hand, pulled out two fingers, and jabbed him on the forehead.

"Sorry, Sasuke… maybe some other time, okay?" he said with a softly smile.

Sasuke sighed and went back to his food. Itachi got up from his seat and walked out of the kitchen. He walked into his room and quickly put on his ANBU uniform.

Itachi Uchiha was praised by all as the best of his generation and a genius above all others of the Uchiha Clan. At the age of 7, he graduated from the Academy at the top of his class for only one year. He mastered the sharigan by the age of 8, passed the Chunin Exams at the age of 10, enrolled in ANBU half a year later, and became captain by 13.

Itachi put on his arm guards, flak jacket, and a Hidden Leaf forehead protector. He took his sword and attached it on his back. He walked over to the front door and saw his beautiful little sister. She wore a nurse's uniform, black sandals, and a doctor's coat. She turned and noticed that her brother was ready to go.

"You ready, big brother?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, yeah sure! R-Ready to go…!" He said nervously.

Kai-lan crossed her arms and had a suspicious look on her face.

"Big brother, why are you blushing?" She asked with a smirk.

"W-What…!? I-I am…!? I didn't notice!" He stuttered.

Kai-lan laughed at her big brother.

"Well then, let's go!" She said then walked out through the door.

Itachi quickly followed her. After a while of walking, they made it to the Hidden Leaf's Hospital. They quickly hugged each other then Kai-lan walked up to door. Itachi waited until she walked inside.

` Do your best, sweetie… ` He thought as he ran through the village.

Kai-lan walked over to the desk. A nurse looked up from her papers and saw her walking to her.

"Miss Uchiha…! It's great to see you again!" The nurse beamed.

"Thank you… I wasn't expecting to work today… since it was my day off." She replied.

"I know, forgive me for disturbing you." The nurse said as she lowered her head.

"Oh, don't worry about it…!" She smiled.

"Anyway, back to business!" The nurse said as she walked over to the hallway.

"Yes, so what's going on?" She asked as she followed her.

"Lots of Leaf ninja were injured badly on their missions." The nurse explained.

"How bad are the injuries?" She asked.

"Most were wounded badly… some of them had broken bones, either the arms, legs, or the ribs… a number of them were poisoned. We could handle the ones with broken bones just fine, but the ninja who were poisoned, we won't be able to heal them in time. That's why we need you, Kai-lan…" The nurse said as she gazed at Kai-lan.

"What should we do, Lady Kai-lan?" She asked in worry.

First of all, don't call me `Lady Kai-lan`… you don't have to be formal, I'm just a kid." She pointed out.

"Sorry…" The nurse apologized.

Kai-lan sighed.

"Second of all, you need to gather up all the available medic ninja and heal the ninja who have any broken bones. Leave the wounded and the poisoned to me…" She said.

"Right…!" The nurse said.

"And gather a small group of medics. I might need some backup… also tell them to get ingredients to make antidotes for the poison." She called out to the nurse as she walked quickly through the hallways.

"I'm on it! I won't let you down!" The nurse spoke and quickly walked inside the office.

` Now… where should I go to get started? ` She asked herself.

"Medic Kai-lan Uchiha to the main healing room as soon as possible!" A nurse called in the announcement.

"Well, that answers that question…" She said to herself as she smiled.

Kai-lan quickly walked through the hallways to the main healing room and got started.

2 hours later in the forest:

Itachi Uchiha and three other ANBU black-ops ran through the forest. They were sent on a mission under the Third Hokage: to get important documents that were hidden somewhere outside of the village.

"Let's stop here…" One ANBU black-op with an eagle mask spoke.

"Right…" Itachi replied with an unreadable expression.

The four stopped running on the clearing of the forest.

"Alright, the documents are either somewhere in this forest or in another village." A black-op with a raccoon mask said.

"But, there's a big possibility that their hidden in the forest than in another village." An ANBU with a wolf mask pointed out.

"Yes… and there's also a chance that the enemy hid the documents with a seal. It might be dangerous if we try to break the seal." Itachi spoke.

"You've got a point there, Itachi." The eagle black-op said.

"Well, we should move now." The raccoon ANBU black-op said.

"Right… everyone be on your guard." Itachi said.

They all jumped on tree to tree on the same route.

"How's your arm, Itachi?" The eagle black-op wondered.

"It's fine. It's healing great… thanks to my little sister." He said as he looked at his bandaged arm.

"Hey, Itachi… how's that little sister of yours?" The eagle black-op asked.

"Why you ask…?" Itachi wondered as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, considering the fact that she's a highly skilled medic ninja at a young age and that her strength and speed is almost equal to yours…" The eagle black-op explained.

"Where are you getting at?" He asked in concern.

"I'm just saying… she would be a great ANBU black-op. Her superior is far greater than any other ninja in the Leaf Village. Plus her skills and abilities are very close to yours. What I'm saying is that… she should be an ANBU black-op." He explained.

Itachi stayed quiet. Then, he spoke.

"What you're saying is true. However… I don't think it's a good idea for her to join. Being an ANBU black-op is a dangerous job. There's a chance that she could be killed, no matter how strong she is. Plus, she's still a little girl… I don't want anything to happen to her. If she were to die… it would feel like I died. She means everything to me." He said as an image of his little sister smiling in his thoughts.

` You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, sweetie… ` He thought with a warm smile on his face.

Itachi was deep in his thoughts until the eagle-masked black-op snapped him out.

"It must be hard to let her go… since she really means everything to you." He said.

The raccoon black-op overheard their conversation and jumped over to them.

"But, what about your little brother, Itachi? You've been doing everything with your little sister… it's like he's a third wheel. He must feel left out. Aren't you concerned at all?" The raccoon black-op wondered.

"I'm aware of that. I know for a fact that he's left out… but he's not a third wheel." He replied.

"I know that… still, it seems that you love your sister than your brother." The raccoon black-op said.

"That's not the case at all. I love those two equally. Just because I spend more time with her, doesn't mean I love him the least…" Itachi replied.

` Still… I feel bad that Sasuke didn't get much attention. The more I turn down on him, the more he thinks I don't love him. I'm sorry, Sasuke… ` He thought as an image of his little brother smiling appeared in his head.

"That's enough talking… we have mission to complete. Everyone, don't let your guard down!" Itachi ordered.

"Right…!" The ANBU black-ops said.

1 hour later in the Uchiha main household:

Sasuke was in his all alone, lying on his bed as he gazed at the ceiling. Thoughts raced inside his head.

` It's not fair that big brother trains Kai-lan and not me. Just because she's an only girl, or maybe big brother loves Kai-lan more than me. It doesn't matter, he just loves spending time with her… ` He thought angrily.

` She may be my little sister, and I love her… but, I liked things before… just me, Itachi, mother, and father… ` He thought as he turned his body to the left side.

"Speaking of which… I wonder what's going on with Kai-lan and father. I haven't seen them talking or even looking at each other. I haven't even seen them in them in the same room." He said to himself.

` Plus, I usually see Kai-lan with an emotionless face every time father is mentioned. Is that the reason Itachi is always with her? ` He wondered in thought.

Sasuke sat up and reached out for a picture frame on his nightstand. It was the frame six years ago; but it had a different picture in it. It was a picture of his family after when Kai-lan was born. He placed his fingers on his baby sister and slowly slid them down.

` She was so cute when she was a baby… ` He thought with a big smile on his face.

Sasuke lay back down on his bed as he held the picture above his face. He slowly moved the picture close to his face and gently kissed his little sister on the picture. He held the picture on his chest tight and slowly dozed off into a deep sleep.

2 hours later:

Itachi arrived home after he completed his mission. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother at the sink washing dishes and his father sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. His mother turned and saw her oldest son standing in the kitchen.

"Hello, Itachi… welcome home!" Their mother smiled.

"Hello, mother…" He said with a soft smile.

"Welcome home, Itachi. Were you out on a mission?" Their father asked.

"Yes, I was… it took longer than I expected to be…" He answered.

Itachi glanced at the kitchen; he seems to be looking for something.

"Where's Kai-lan?" He asked.

"She's still at the hospital. She'll be back right before dinner." Their mother answered.

"What about Sasuke?" He wondered.

"I don't know, really. I haven't seen him since lunch." She said.

"He might be in his room… go check up on him…" Their father spoke.

"Okay, I will…" He replied and then left the kitchen.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke's room. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He walked over to his bed and saw his little brother sleeping soundly.

` He looks so cute when he's asleep… ` He thought as a warm smile appeared on his face.

Itachi noticed that his little brother held something in his arms. He slowly unwrapped his arms and picked up the object he had in his arms. It was a picture of his their family; including Kai-lan when she was a baby. He smiled softly at the picture. He loved every single moment of that day when she was born. He placed the picture on the nightstand. Then, he slowly placed a blanket on his little brother. He gently kissed him on the cheek and quietly left the room.

1 hour later:

Their mother was setting the table for dinner. She was done and was ready to call out for dinner.

"The table is set! C'mon down!" Their mother called out.

Itachi walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. He sat down at the table. He looked over at the end of the table and saw their father just sitting there with no emotion at all. He turned and looked at their mother who was sitting in front of him. She smiled at him as he smiled back.

Minutes later, they heard a door opened then closed. Kai-lan walked slowly into the kitchen. She had dirt all over her and she looked exhausted.

"Hello, sweetie… how's your day at the hospital?" Their mother beamed at her daughter.

"Two words… hard work!" She said with an exhausted expression.

Kai-lan panted heavily. Their mother giggled and their father just looked at her with the same emotion.

"Hello, father…" She finally spoke to him.

Their father sighed.

"You're late, Kai-lan… we've been waiting for you." He said.

"My apologies, father…" She replied with a sad expression as she lowered her head.

Most of the time, her father never spoken to Kai-lan at all. Mostly, she doesn't mind; sometimes she doesn't even care. Still, she sometimes missed her father and wanted to talk to him, but she doesn't know why he doesn't. Itachi gazed at her with sad eyes. He felt really bad and sorry for her. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Deep down, he loves you dearly. It'll just take some time until he's warming up to you." He whispered softly to her as he hugged her tight.

Itachi gazed at her face and saw tears that streamed down her cheek. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. Then, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. She gave him a weak smile as he smiled at her. Their father watched them and had a microscopic smile on his face.

` Even though you don't have your father watching over you… you still managed to smile. Itachi was right, after all… ` He thought.

"Well, everyone is here except Sasuke." Their mother spoke.

"I'll get him, mother… I'll be right back." She said with a smile and left the kitchen.

Kai-lan slowly walked inside their room. She walked over to Sasuke's bed and saw him sleeping soundly.

` Aww… he looks so cute!" She thought with a big smile on her face.

"Sasuke… wake up… it's time for dinner…" She whispered in his ear as she gently shook him.

Sasuke still slept peacefully; he hadn't heard a thing she said.

"C'mon, Sasuke… wake up!" She said a bit louder as she shook him a little harder.

Sasuke still slept like a baby. Kai-lan got irritated. She took a deep breath in.

"GET UP, YOU SLEEPING POTATO!" She shouted so loud the room shook.

Sasuke finally woke up and fell off his bed.

"What the—!" He yelled as he fell off.

Sasuke hit hard on the floor. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ngh… what was that for!?" He snapped.

Kai-lan walked over to the other side of the bed where her brother was.

"You didn't wake up! Why else…!" She snapped back.

"But why did you have to shout in my ear!?" He said with annoyance as he put his pinkie finger in his ear.

"'Cause you didn't hear a word! How else could I wake you!?" She answered.

"Oh, I don't know… without less pain in the butt!" He snapped.

"Why, you little—!" She said with fury as she clenched her fists tight.

Then, she realized that she came for a reason. She took a deep breath as she unclenched her fists.

"Whatever…! C'mon, it's time for dinner…" She said as she turned around and walked out of their room.

"Hmph…!" He grunted and followed her out of the room.

They walked into the kitchen and saw everyone at the table; ready to eat at any minute. Their mother looked up and saw them standing at the doorway.

"You're finally here! Where have you been, Sasuke?" She asked him.

"Sorry… I fell into a long, peaceful sleep." He answered.

"Well, I was… 'till a certain someone woke up me up!" He added as he gave his sister a look.

"Heh-heh-heh…" She giggled with a bit of guilt on her face as she scratched the back of her head.

"C'mon, you two…" Their mother said as she waved them to come sit.

Sasuke took the seat that was next to Itachi while Kai-lan sat next to their mother. They all started eating.

"So, Kai-lan… what did you do at the hospital today?" Itachi asked.

"Several ninja were injured badly from missions they were assigned. I had to deal the ones who were wounded and poisoned." She answered as she swallowed.

Kai-lan gazed at his bandaged arm.

"How's your arm, big brother?" She wondered.

"It's doing fine thank you. If it weren't for you… it would take weeks for it to heal." He answered as he smiled at her.

Kai-lan slightly blushed and giggled at Itachi.

"Oh c'mon, big brother. It's actually thanks to you…" She said; still blushing.

"Thanks to me…" He said.

"You trained her to be a medic ninja… that's why…" Sasuke spoke.

"Not only that, you trained her everything you know. If this keeps up… she'll be even stronger than you, big brother…" He added.

"Oh, Sasuke…I'm—"Itachi started.

"Just forget it. I'm sorry I brought it up…" Sasuke interrupted.

Sasuke got up from his seat and walked to the exit of the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to finish your food, Sasuke?" Their mother asked.

"I'm full… thanks for dinner, mother. Goodnight, everyone…" He said as he left the kitchen.

Kai-lan lowered her head in sadness.

` Sasuke… I'm… sorry… ` She though.

Itachi gazed at his little sister with sad eyes.

` My poor baby… it's sad to see the family not giving you any attention. I hate to see my sweetie sad. I wish I could do something about it… ` He thought.

Their mother reached out her arms and gave her daughter a hug to make her feel better.

"It's okay, baby. He's just in one of his moods. Please don't take it the wrong way…" She said softly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll… try…" She said sadly.

After dinner, everyone left the kitchen and went to bed, except for one person. Kai-lan was in the living room alone lying on the couch. Thoughts were filled up in her head of what happened during dinner. She was deep in her thoughts until she sensed someone watching her. She recognized its chakra full well.

"I know you're there… you can stop spying me." She said out loud.

Itachi slowly walked into the living room only to see his little sister on the couch.

"Your sensing abilities I taught you are improving… nice job." He said with a smile.

Kai-lan stayed quiet, like she hadn't heard a single word he said. Itachi's smile faded quickly as he walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the same couch she was on.

"You were quiet earlier… something on your mind…?" He asked.

No reply from Kai-lan. She stayed quiet and stared up at the ceiling with no emotion.

"C'mon, sweetie… you know you can tell me anything." He said.

"Big brother… why doesn't anyone in the Uchiha clan love me?" She wondered while still staring at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about? Everyone loves you dearly!" He replied; a bit shocked.

"I know… it's just that nobody wants to talk to me… or even be near me. It's like… everyone is avoiding me…" She said; clearing up his confusion.

"How so, sweetie…?" He asked.

"Don't act dumb with me, big brother. You know exactly what I mean! Ever since I was born in this clan, everyone hardly visits us. I bet the reason is because of me." She said as she sat up beside her brother.

"How do you know that?" He asked; wondered what her answer would be.

"At first, I had no clue at all. Then, I started to notice that father went to a lot of meetings… more than usual. I know for a fact he wouldn't go on that many meetings without a good reason." She explained.

"So, you thought the meetings father goes to are about you?" He asked.

"I don't know about that. But, I do know for sure… that the only reason father attends to all of those meetings… is because father is trying to keep the entire clan away from me!" She said.

There was pure silence in the living room.

"You think that's the reason why?" He asked.

"I don't think… I know! The clan doesn't want me around them… so, father decided that the only way to speak to the clan without me around is a meeting." She explained.

` I can't believe she thought that through so much and so well. She had understanding reasons and explanations… she really is my little sister… ` He thought.

"I also know that father doesn't want me near the clan either. I don't know why… but, the reason had something to do with me." She continued.

Tears filled Kai-lan's eyes. She tried to hold them back the best she could. She covered her eyes with her hands so her brother won't see her crying. Eventually, Itachi noticed and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her hands away from her eyes only to see tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Why is my sweetie crying?" He said in a sad tone.

"Nobody likes me, big brother… not even father or Sasuke…" She said as she sobbed softly.

"They don't hate you. They're just not used to you yet… that's all…" He said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"But, why aren't they used to me? Is there something wrong with me?" She asked.

"I don't know why, sweetie. But, what I do know for sure is that there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect just the way you are…" He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Kai-lan's face was buried on Itachi's chest.

"Big brother, why do you care so much about me?" She asked as she lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Why? It's because I love you, of course!" He beamed.

"But, you've always been there for me… you were the first person in the Uchiha clan to accept me. Is there another reason why?" She wondered.

"Well… you're special… you're important to me… you mean the world to me. When you were born, I instantly fell in love with you. I knew that you would bring light to this gloomy clan…" He said.

"Is that how much I'm important to you!?" She asked as her eyes widened a bit.

"No… I love you so much more than that, it's impossible to explain!" There is nothing in this world… no, universe… that I would dislike you for." He answered.

"Really…?" She said as her eyes widened more.

Itachi slowly nodded. Kai-lan jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tight. She softly cried on his shoulder.

"Remember this… I'll always be there for you… even if I'll regret it. Come to me if you're sad or you want someone to talk to…" He said softly.

Kai-lan gazed at her brother.

"I'll remember that, big brother… and I'll always be there for you, too." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's getting really late. We should go to bed now…" He said.

Kai-lan nodded as she yawned.

"I'll carry you…" He said.

Kai-lan smiled and laid her head on his chest. Itachi got up and carried his little sister in bridal style. He slowly walked all the way to her and Sasuke's room. He opened the door and walked over to her bed. He gently placed her on her bed and then placed a blanket on top of her. She giggled softly as he tucked her.

"Goodnight, big brother… I love you…" She said in a tired voice.

"I love you more…" He replied as he leaned over and gave her a long kiss on the cheek.

Kai-lan lifted her hand, kissed her palm, and placed it on his cheek. Itachi smiled as he took her hand, and placed it down on her bed. He got up and walked over to the door.

"Big brother…?" She said.

Itachi turned his head and looked over hid shoulder at his little sister.

"Thank you… for everything…" She said.

"And thank you… for being born into this clan… and for being my baby sister." He replied with a soft smile on his face.

Itachi slowly opened the door and went out. He peeked through the door and blew a kiss at her. Kai-lan reached out her hand and clenched it to make a fist; showing him she got it. He smiled and closed the door.

Kai-lan gazed up at the ceiling, then turned and looked over at Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully. She gave him a soft smile.

` I hope that some day… we'll become close friends… ` She thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

**THE END!**

**That's Chapter 9, you guys! Again, I want to apologize for not posting for a long time. School just always gets in the way! This chapter is so heart warming, don't you think so? Kai-lan and Itachi's bond is just so close and so CUTE! Anyway, here is the summary for Chapter 10:**

**SUMMARY:**

**It all started at breakfast, when their father actually SPOKE to Kai-lan for the first time. She was so over-whelmed that she couldn't even breathe! And their parents had surprising new for Sasuke and Kai-lan that they were hoping for. Later on the day, Sasuke draws the line. He bad-mouthed about Kai-lan right in front of her. His words were so hurtful; Kai-lan left the house. Itachi had enough. He knew he wasn't supposed to tell Sasuke, but he thinks Sasuke should know the truth. What will Itachi tell Sasuke? Did Sasuke's words made Kai-lan actually hate him? Will Sasuke finally realize what he's done to her this whole time? Will Kai-lan forgive, or is it the end of their bond for good? Fine out when you read Chapter 10!**

**That summary had a lot of questions. All I'm telling you guys that the ending of Chapter 10 will be a happy one for sure, so stick around! Review my story and tell me what you think so far. I'm full of curiosity! There's nothing I can say more, so BYE! LOVE YA! :) **


End file.
